More than Just A New Beginning
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Derek Hale meets his mate in New York, neither are aware of the other but for how long? can they make it work? Be together? Well it's forever if Harry Potter has anything to say about it. He's had to fight for all the good things in his life until he couldn't fight anymore...and he'd be damned if he gave up his soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

_More Than Just A New Beginning_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Prologue_

* * *

 _January 23rd 2008_

 _My Name Is Harry James Potter, just Harry to those closest to me, and known as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and 'The-Man-Who-Survived-Twice' to the general public in Britain. Which isn't as catchy as the first hence the reason is isn't used as much, although they do try to revive it now and again, remind everyone that I had done the impossible, survive two killing curses._

 _When I defeated Voldemort I thought, 'This was it' the days where I actually live instead of just constantly surviving, no longer fearing that Voldemort would pop out and destroy my life again. A month, a month of peace where I was on cloud nine was all I was allowed before my life crashed in front of him completely, I hadn't even turned eighteen-years-old._

 _Everything I had known suddenly turned out to be a lie, the testing they'd put me through in order to allow me to be an Auror…well, let's just say they had found and identified four illegal substances in my blood stream. Love potions, and one of them was the imprisoning kind. There was no doubt to anyone who was responsible, I had eyes for only one girl, who I'd actually planned on marrying during the summer holidays after Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts._

 _I had never felt more violated in my entire life, once the potions were flushed after years of use, I knew what I had to do. I could not let Ginny away with her actions, who would she wrongfully ensnare next if let free on the general public? No, I refused to allow anyone to be so thoroughly violated like I had. Not even Voldemort possessing me had made me feel this way._

 _To say the Weasley's were unhappy with my choice was putting it lightly. I never imagined they would turn their backs on me the way they did. Especially not Ron and Hermione, we'd all been through so much, they knew right from wrong as did Ginny. If it had been anyone else, anyone else, they would have been agreeing with me. Yet, in one fell swoop I suddenly lost the girl I loved beyond reason, and my best friends and surrogate family. All of them begged me at one point to drop the charges, and when that didn't work? They threatened me with violence._

 _Despite the threats of violence only Charlie had the guts to start something with me, we duelled, but I did not turn him in. He was grieving, lashing out, he wasn't the only one that wanted to. I did too. Defeating Voldemort was meant to be a new beginning a fresh start, a chance to live. Yet I was completely ostracized from everyone I knew, with only the public on my side. The public who would just as quickly turn on me whenever they feel like it._

 _If anything after the trial made it worse, I was a seventeen-year-old kid who had just murdered Voldemort and allowed myself, twenty minutes prior, to be killed to save everyone I was not coping well. Shacklebolt could see that, not only had he become Minister of Magic, which I wholeheartedly approved off, he was a good man, but he'd come my confidante. Then one morning, one particular bad day, he asked me a question out of the blue._

" _How would you like to train to head your own department in MACUSA, get a fresh start in New York?"_

 _If Kingsley was asking, he'd already been working to get it done. I was struck dumb by the offer, but immediately agreed. I began training almost immediately, only returning to Britain for the trial and to give my own account of what happened. I was under Veritaserum for the questioning, so I was truthful._

 _Ginny, well, she received a life sentence in Azkaban prison, much to her families horror. I'm still not sure what they expected to this day, they'd bought up the chamber incident trying to get diminished capacity, but it didn't hold any water, the Weasley's had never had any qualms or concerns before this so it was stuck off._

 _It just reinforced that Amortentia (which translates to 'Love held') which ironically enough, the one under the potion doesn't actually feel love, it's merely an obsession was not to be touched the consequences would be severe. I had been about to marry her without even thinking of drawing up a prenuptial agreement, which would have given her access to half the Potter-Black estate. Regardless of whether I was under that potion, if I had married her I would have been contractually obligated to give her half._

 _Despite my training, I had no idea which department I would be heading, all I knew was it was something new, they had to keep up with the population and changing times. I realized I would be spending a lot of time in the Mundane world though, judging by the information I was having to digest, learn and retain as well as training I was doing in firearms, both in information and practical application. I was terrified as much as I was excited, and within six months I was ready to go._

 _I was soon working out of MACUSA's branch in New York, the Woolworth building. I was heading a department called_ _Federal Bureau Covert Vigilance Taskforce or FBCVT for short. Their offices were right next to the Major Investigation Department, and we were tasked with Covert surveillance in hunting down and apprehending criminals in Mundane society for their attacks on magical creatures._

 _This had been my job for years now, and it was a job me and my team excel at._

 _In the years since I left Britain I have flourished, I'm no longer known as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' here but a fair leader, a boss, and more importantly…just Harry. It's something I wouldn't have gotten to appreciate in my birth land. The respect I have from those in MACUSA was solely from how good I was at my job and it is liberating._

 _Freedom tasted so sweet and I would rather go to hell than ever give it up._

 _I owed Kingsley everything, and he is the only one I keep in touch with, except for Luna and Neville._

 _Luna travels a lot for her job, as a zoologist, and Neville? Neville had settled down and married a fellow classmate, and was the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, his wife was the Landlady running the Leaky Cauldron, which by the way looks completely different than the grimy place I once stepped into at the age of eleven young and impressionable._

 _It wasn't just Luna, Kingsley and Neville who helped me move on, but my therapist as well, he was good at his job and helped me move passed what had been done to me. I will never forget it, never forgive, but I refuse to let it dictate the rest of my life, I couldn't if I wanted a family of my own._

 _Lets not forget my team, we were a close nit group, friends as well as co-workers._

 _There was only so many times you can put someone at your back and trust them before friendships are created out of it._

 _I'm twenty years old, and finally beginning to live my life._

 _I'll be twenty also, when I meet my soul mate for the first time._

* * *

Two Years Since the Hale Housefire, which happened in January 2006

Derek is eighteen years old - Laura twenty-two years old just FYI


	2. Chapter 2

More Than Just A New Beginning

Chapter 2

* * *

Harry grumbled and groaned as he was woken from his sleep by his phone's incessant ringing. Opening one bleary eye he glanced at his alarm clock and let out a despairing whine of discontent. Huffing he shuffled out of bed, sitting on the edge, he unplugged it from charge and swiped to answer it.

"Hello?" very grudgingly answering it, he had been working until nearly three o'clock that morning, only four hours had passed since then. He would have liked to have slept another hour at least before going in for the day.

"The DNA pulled off the clothes of the deceased and traces found at the crime scene that doesn't belong to the victim has been found in seventeen potential crime scenes." Was the first thing said to him, and that woke Harry up immediately.

Spine straightening, "Seventeen?" Harry's eyes gleamed coldly, "And nobody thought to connect the dots?" they had access to the databases so they got access to everything including Mundane information. The Mundane officers sometimes…sometimes Harry just wanted to strangle them.

"Well, they only suspect the crimes, they don't have bodies or missing persons reports. I've been looking through all the cases I suspect every single one of them are supernatural. We will need to run the blood ourselves to find out if what I suspect is true. I will need your permission to pick them up from the stations cold cases."

"And who does the DNA of the suspect belong to?" Harry asked grimly.

"To one Jason Scott, has seven aliases all from different states, born in Nebraska, has a long list of priors starting since he was eighteen-years-old. Suspected murderer, arsonist, kidnapping, racketeering, it's quite a long list and his known associates are just as bad…"

"I want a locating charm locked into this Jason Scott," Harry demanded, as he stood, putting his call on speakerphone and beginning to dress. "I want him found as soon as possible, we will initially arrest him for the two murders and see what else we can dig up on him." he liked fool proof cases, and never presented anything but the best he could accomplish and ensure it couldn't be picked apart.

"I have enough blood to get a live tracking done on him," was quickly agreed.

"Call the others in early," Harry added, his voice muffled by his shirt momentarily. "I want him caught before he runs," if he had different aliases he could go to different states. He didn't want to go across country looking for the murderer. Not that it would protect him from their magic, he was already caught he just didn't know it. He made a mistake of leaving his blood at a crime scene, clearly he'd been interrupted and had to flee. "I want everything we can get on him by the time I get in, ETA twenty minutes," he added.

"Yes, Sir," came the voice before he immediately hung up having his orders.

Sighing softly, half dressed, he made a beeline for the bathroom, and did his morning routine, toilet, brushing his teeth and hands and brushed his long hair and tying it at the nape of his neck. Once done he grabbed his trousers from the hanger and finished dressing, grabbing his jacket and shoes he stalked quickly towards the front door he plonked his shoes on the ground and slid his feet into them as he hastily got his arms into his jacket. Then plucking his keys, wallet, Wallet ID and gun holster from the table before giving a nod and leaving his condo.

He didn't have to worry about too many neighbours, he had bought the entire building and had the entire top floor remodelled. It used to be two condos but he'd had it made into one _his_. Only two other condos were currently being used despite having nine in the building. Two elderly couples on the ground floor, they'd been there when Harry brought this place and he didn't have the heart to force them to leave so agreed to allow them to pay him rent for their continued presence if they didn't mind the loudness of his place being remodelled. All others had left though, a subtle suggestion had made it easier for Harry so he didn't need to get lawyers and bailiffs involved.

One short stop across the road from him, Harry ordered coffee's and teas to go as well as some breakfast foods, Bear claw's, scones, biscuits, croissants and some donuts. Once that was done, he put it all in the foot of his passenger side of his black SUV before peeling out of his private parking lot, making his way to the Woolworth building, rush hour hadn't quite peaked yet, so he actually managed to make good time, he was only four minutes later than he thought he'd be.

He wasn't surprised to see the others in before him, they however, cheered when they saw the contents in his hands. Harry grinned wryly, handing them out, knowing very well how everyone liked their drinks by now. They all preferred Apparating to work or in Johns case jogging in, he was a bit of a health nut. No suspect had been able to outrun John Rathburn.

"I hear we have a suspect?" Charlie asked, slightly muffled due to the half-eaten Bear claw he had in his mouth.

"We do, but it's going to prove to be a bigger case than normal," Harry warned them, avoiding the white board in front of him as he ate his own croissant and absently drank his caramel latte which he magically cooled down to drinking temperature.

"What do you mean?"

"More than one suspect?"

"More like more than one case," Harry confessed, "Jerry found seventeen cases where his DNA was left at the scene of crimes or potential crimes, he's not left a body lying…yesterday was his first screw up, giving credence to the belief that he was interrupted. Both by the delivery guy and the landlady which times consist with the times the crimes were taking place."

"Speaking of the devil, which is the delightful devil that is myself, I need your permission to go get the cases," Jerry said flamboyantly, handing over the paperwork that would allow him to take the cases that pertained to their current case. Since they were 'cold cases' with 'hardly any leads' they would all be happy to see the cases go no doubt. He needed Harry's signature as his boss to get the documents, it would take at least three hours to get them all back here. He'd need to head to seven different prescient's to gather all the case files, that didn't include how long it would take for them to be gathered.

Harry swiftly read through the documents, before signing off each document, all eighteen of them. "That's them signed, take them straight to Samara when you return." Harry informed him, handing them back, "We only have twenty-four hours after he's in custody to get everything we can on him in order to charge him." he wasn't going free anyway they had enough to charge him for the initial two murders they'd been investigating for less than twenty-four hours. That was the beauty of having magic on your side, everything moved more smoothly.

"Yes sir," Jerry agreed, gathering everything he'd need including his ID card and a coffee before leaving the debriefing room. Jerimiah Thomson had been born in the UK as well, something he and Harry had in common but his parents had moved them to America during the first war with Voldemort, before Harry defeated him actually, he didn't have a British accent, most of his formative years had been spent in America so it was hardly surprising. He'd visited Britain a few times growing up, his parents wishing to take him back to where he was born but that was it.

"Here is everything I have on Jason Scott, from his aliases to his current address, most important on top, the live tracking rune doesn't place him at home." Samara explained as she automatically began to affix information to the whiteboard so that everyone could see out of sheer habit.

"Speed?"

"Definitely in his car, covers too much ground to be anything but," Samara understood what he was asking, she had been keeping an eye on the tracking since she'd done it thirty minutes ago now.

"I want it impounded when it's found, now Jerimiah will be back with the eighteen cold cases we suspect to involve him, I need you to find out what you can when you can I suspect it will be just before lunch before he returns." Harry informed her, until then he didn't have any work for her it would give her a chance to finish up any reports she had and complete other works she had. She worked solely for him, expecting one person to work for both the Major Crimes department and his was asking too much of anyone. Considering the urgency of their work, they needed more than one person working for the two departments.

"I just wish there was a pattern, I mean half of these victims are humans…with zero ties to the supernatural," Zane sighed, staring at the board in front of him.

"Might mean that he believes those who associate with them are no better and marks them for death…" Samara suggested, as she gathered up everything she needed from her desk, a grim look on her face. "Either that or they truly are just in the wrong place at the wrong time…I'll know more when I get the other cases."

"Well, it would make sense but it's the human victims apartment they were found in…" came the confused reply, "Nothing about this case makes sense." It probably wouldn't until they had the perpetrator in answering for his crimes.

"Then perhaps the fact they're supernatural is just a coincidence?"

"No way, they were tortured," Harry stated firmly, he suspected something more to the human than just a serial killer. "He knew what the Banshee was," the Banshee hadn't stood a chance…at all. Nothing was actually left at the scene that could indicate it was something supernatural but they had uncovered iron and plants that specifically kill Banshees and fey creatures. Why they bothered he did not know, Banshee's were…incapable of healing, they were as human as one could get in the supernatural world in which they lived in. They had all the frailties of a human, but Banshees were sought after especially in packs, their abilities were…amazing, the more powerful the Banshee the higher the desire is for them. "What he wanted…well, we'll find out." He stated firmly.

The group were quick to agree.

* * *

"Zane, Will, Adam you're with me," Harry stated, "Let's get this bastard in,"

"He's on foot, will I get his car impounded?" Zane questioned, having the map laid out, "I'd estimate he's been on foot for the past five minutes."

"Hmm, where is the car?" Harry called out as they all prepared to leave.

"You're not going to believe this…he's at City Hall Park…the car is parked at Steve Flanders Square," Zane replied, it was where the dot indicating where the suspect was had stopped going fast and into a slow walk pace. He was quite literally at the back of their offices albeit quite far down at ground level admittedly.

"Will, Adam you will approach the suspect from Broadway, Zane and I will approach from Flanders, ear pieces on," Harry stated, which looked like every day equipment but it had runes etched on it stopping normal Mundane equipment from interfering. They'd learned quickly from the first time, and it had nearly cost them too, they'd almost lost one of their own. "Now City Hall Park will have civilians take no chances," it was early yes, but there would be people around.

With that the group split into two, after Harry copied the live tracking rune on the suspect and gave it over Harry and Zane leaving in one black SUV and Will and Adam took the sedan.

Rush hour was definitely on at that point, leaving them having to weave in and out of traffic, not even attempting to use lights or sirens, they didn't want to scare off their suspect after all.

"There's the suspects' car," Zane pointed out the blacked out armoured car, with the right registration plate.

Harry veered off the path and parked right next to it, casting a notice-me-not around himself and the car, so that every Mundane walked on by without a single glance. He didn't waste any time in breaking into the vehicle. "I've got the trunk," Zane informed him, as Harry began to rummage around in the glove compartment, he was immediately met with a gun, shaking his head, he begun to gather any evidence found, but other than the gun he seemed to be out of luck. For all he knew this piece was registered, one sniff of the chamber and he was met with the smell of aconite.

 _Hunter_.

Just as he suspected.

"Uh…Boss…you might want to see this," Zane's voice sounded off.

Harry practically jumped from the passenger side seat, and a joined Zane at the back of the car, and found what had Zane shocked. There was enough guns here to take out quite a lot of people. There was no way they were all registered, the sawed off shotgun was illegal. In his hands were pictures, not only of the body they'd discovered but dozens of others. Some were blurred to the extreme, hiding the faces of the targets, they were Were's, they were the only ones who could blur photos that way, it was just a reflection of their wolf eyes despite them being 'human' in that moment that caused it.

"Be warned the suspect is probably armed and dangerous," Harry cautioned the others, if he could get the better of were's and their enhanced senses then he definitely was considered dangerous even to them.

"Jesus, he's got a hit list," without the actual list, just photos that were clearly targets. What if they were too late and everyone on that list was dead?

"Get in the car and Apparate those pictures back to Samara, I want to know who she can name, asap!" Harry ordered quietly, "Did you guys hear all that?"

"Loud and clear," came Will's quiet voice, "We've got eyes on the suspect, looks like he's taking pictures," he didn't look dangerous, but their boss never gave out 'armed and dangerous' warnings just for shits and giggles. In fact, he said it so rarely that to hear it was quite jarring for a few seconds.

"Probably already got another victim picked out, I suspect he's a self-proclaimed hunter," Harry informed them, self-proclaimed hunters were dangerous. They took the law into their own hands and met out judgements on innocent supernatural creatures just because they were supernatural. Unfortunately, the magical law enforcement wasn't able to keep an eye on all Mundane that know about the supernatural. Although, when they caught hunters well, depending on their crimes they usually ended up in a supernatural prison and watched very closely. Given this suspects body count…he would be lucky if he wasn't sentenced to the death penalty actually if what they suspected was true. Harry's gaze picked up Zane's return, out the corner of his eyes, he murmured, "She's on it,"

Harry nodded curtly, shrinking the car down to toy side, guns and all, sliding it smoothly into his pocket. Leaving his SUV where it was, he began to jog towards the less populated area of City Hall park, making a beeline for the flashing red dot that was revealing the suspects location.

"He's not alone, two others have approached him," came Adam's voice through the ear piece. "They're armed," he could see the bulk where a firearm rested through his ill fitted garment.

"We're approaching to your left," Zane murmured, slightly out of breath, indicating he was running. "We can see him, and you, too many civilians this could turn into a hostage situation,"

"No, the guy they're trailing is heading off into the wooded area, backpedal," Harry's voice ordered, watching one of the guys from the photos veer into a more secluded area, either in order to break away unseen or protect the people around him. Maybe both. "We'll come from the right, you guys from the left, none of the suspects gets away," at least one of the people in the photos was still alive, perhaps there was hope yet.

"Go now!" Harry ordered seeing one of them aiming their gun at the guys back, "FBI, WEAPONS ON THE GROUND NOW! DROP THEM NOW!" Harry called loud and clear, gun aimed at his main suspect, definitely not wanting him to get away. "You stay where you are," he added to the photo guy.

One of the idiots with him fired off a round nearly hitting Zane who shot in retaliation, it was a glancing blow which only caused minor injury to his hand causing the suspect to release his gun in order to clutch at his bleeding hand crying out in pain. After that they were quick to surrender, looking for all the world that this was just a simple mistake. They very rarely actually used much magic when they were rounding up suspects in all honesty.

That was until Harry spoke the suspects real name.

"Jason Scott you're under arrest for two counts of murder, unlawful and unlicensed firearms and the suspected murder of eighteen people you do not have to say anything that might harm your defence something in which you later may rely on in court." Harry was swift in his ability to contain Jason who had lost his cocky demeanour the second his real name was used. Will and Adam were quick to detain the other suspects, the one that shot at Zane would find himself…fairing worse than his friends.

The moment Harry faced the guy the others had been after, a tingle of awareness shot through him, _soulmate_.

"Boss we're taking them in?" Zane was quite quick to knock Harry out of his musings.

The guy was staring right back still, not able to pull himself out of whatever was holding him immobile. The very same thing that had affected Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, his gaze swinging back only to be met with trees, the guy was gone shoe prints the only evidence that he had ran. Harry swallowed thickly, rejection settling firmly in his bones. Considering how his life had been so far…he honestly didn't feel all that surprised this would happen. If he'd even felt anything at all, if he was Mundane he definitely wouldn't have. "Let's go," he added, swallowing thickly.

* * *

A/N – How long will it take for Harry and Derek to meet again? Will they know each other is 'other' or will they be oblivious for a while? It would be rather amusing to see them ignorant for a bit…but definitely not too much! :D that would just make it unbelievable after all…so poor Derek thinks his mate is FBI what will he do? Although he's very smooth at flirting we saw that on the series so he's capable of being charming when he wants :D but would he risk his and Laura's safety? How many chapters per year should I do? I don't want it to take forever but it's TWO YEARS before Derek is supposed to show up in Beacon Hills…which makes him nineteen and Harry's twenty-one…just for FYI I hope you're going to enjoy this beginning better than it was with Predators Of The Moon I just…I completely converted Derek back to how he would have been without anyone in his life and I hated it, truly hated it as leery as I am of writing them starting their relationship it was better than the mess I made of the last few chapters let me tell you. Which means Peter's been on his own for three years already . I didn't want it to be that long damn it! Will Harry help Peter regardless of Laura and her alpha orders or will she be willing to let him help? make her a bit more agreeable? R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

More Than Just A New Beginning

Chapter 3

* * *

Derek bolted back to the current apartment block he and Laura were living in, it was an entire hour's run, that had his muscles burning even with werewolf stamina and speed. His heart was pounding erratically and not all to do with the running he'd just done by the time he got back. With shaky hands, Derek unlocked the door and let himself in. Grimacing at the old smells – mould, dampness and general rot – that came with living in rundown buildings. They had the money to get somewhere better – a billion times better - but Laura didn't want to risk them so she only got apartments that were illegal sublet. To say they were always in horrendous condition – especially for a werewolves heightened senses was putting it very lightly – but Derek never complained, he didn't deserve safety - Laura and by pack bonds Derek too was paranoid to the extreme when it came to their safety. It was the sixteenth apartment they'd been in since the fire. Although Derek longed desperately to settle down somewhere. Anywhere.

His mate, he'd found his goddamned mate of all people in New York. Derek closed and locked the door, slumping against the sofa, shaken and overwhelmed by what had just happened. His mate was FBI, his mate was human. The fact his mate was male didn't come into it, as all born wolves, they didn't care for gender, they liked who they liked, bitten wolves would liken them to all being bisexual, with the constant need to have a name for everything.

No the problem was that he was human, that he was FBI, he didn't trust anyone anymore, except for Laura, but _human_. Why did he have to be human? His eyes closed, a vision of blonde hair, Kate, flashing through his closed lids, the last human he'd trusted…had destroyed his life…killed his family. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, claws out, digging into his legs painfully. Blood oozed from the wounds he made, but the wounds healed easily enough once the claws were retracted. Fire and ash clogging the back of his throat.

The guilt and fear he felt constantly overwhelmed him, the fact he had told no one did not help. He was responsible for it, and he knew if he told Laura he would lose her…his only remaining family. Peter…Peter was gone, all that was left was a husk. He couldn't risk losing his Alpha, losing Laura by revealing the truth. He'd made mistakes, he relived them every minute of every day, and he couldn't escape them even if he wanted to.

Nothing helped, nothing eased this rock in his heart, the guilt was constantly drowning him, and add to the fact he'd just found his mate…he didn't deserve one, didn't deserve anyone. He'd killed his own family, he'd bought Kate's lies, some werewolf he was, he was pathetic.

Selene help him, he missed his mother something fierce, he'd do anything, anything just feel her arms around him. crooning softly, singing the lullaby from his childhood, when he was a small pup, or hear his dad laugh while he snuck him a cookie with a wink as if his mom wouldn't smell it on him anyway. The tears ran freely down his face, he missed his younger siblings and cousins, he used to complain about them something rotten, but he regretted every single thought, every single time he brushed them off. Vividly reminded of what he did every day, watching brothers interact with their sisters in the same manner he used to. Piggy back rides and teasing play.

He'd give anything to have them back, even if it meant his life, for he was worth nothing, he was worthless compared to the lives of his family. He wished he had been in that damn fire and died with them, he deserved it they didn't.

Instead all he had was silence, agony, loneliness and regrets. He was scared and lonely, but didn't want to let anyone in, in order not to be lonely. He would never trust anyone again, that included his mate, he couldn't risk what he had left. It wasn't perfect, far from it, but its all he had. He had no home, not much in the way of a pack, and the lack of pack bonds reminding him that his family was gone. He hadn't just lost his family that night, but his power too, strong the Alpha stronger the Beta, all those pack bonds, had reduced the strength both he and Laura felt, leaving them feeling even more vulnerable if it was even conceivable.

Eventually the light outside begun to change, turning dark, and the moon peeking out on display, very nearly round and full, and the tears slowly dried up. He'd sat there all day, shedding tears, remembering his family and simmering in his own regrets.

Too deep in thought that his wolf hearing didn't hear Laura returning, or the keys in the lock as she opened and closed the door.

"Oh, Derek," Laura sighed, as she entered the apartment, "I miss them too," immediately moving and curling herself around Derek, it was one day away from the anniversary of the entire packs demise. Tomorrow was the Wolf moon, something the Hales' had celebrated every year without fail, every January, it was a massive celebration that all pack's participated in. Last year, the first anniversary of the fire, the second year was tomorrow, and this time of the year was torturous for them both.

Two years since their pack had been taken from them. One hand it felt like it just happened yesterday but on the other hand…it felt like a decade ago since he's scented his mother, father or laughed at something silly his cousins or siblings had said.

Derek just whined, the urge to tell her why their family was dead was so strong. Yet he was a coward, he couldn't do it, couldn't get the words past his throat or lips. Peter wasn't the one that deserved to be left behind, it should have been him. What Laura had done to him had been so, so wrong, he'd begged her to get him out of that damn hospital so many times, but she refused. She refused to go near that town just in case the hunters were waiting. Fear and terror written across her face, and inevitably Derek had stopped asking. He couldn't even sneak away and go check on him, Laura had made that impossible without him defying his Alpha, the command had burrowed deeply into him. He wasn't to go to Beacon Hills, see Peter or call the hospital to enquire about him under any circumstances. He didn't even know if his uncle was still alive.

Laura had refused to take any chances. She'd known out of everyone in the family Derek had been closest to Peter, well, Cora too before she died. She refused to lose any more of her family to that accursed town. Peter would just have to understand that.

The exhaustion and lack of sleep had Derek succumbing to sleep quite quickly, wrapped in the safety of his only packmate. It wasn't enough, nowhere near enough, the desire for a pack overwhelmed Derek. He'd grown up in a large pack, it was hardly any wonder his wolf wanted more. Yet he said nothing, he didn't deserve more, he didn't even merit what he had.

That night Derek actually slept more than a few hours, and very rarely ever got the allotted eight hours of recommended sleep. The guilt and nightmares affected more than just his waken life.

He woke at four am, with Laura's comforting embracing still around him. With ease he untangled himself from her, and trotted to his bedroom, closing the door before he began his normal exercise routine. Which for a human would have been suicidal but for a werewolf…well, even being supernatural was pushing it. Not that Derek cared, he just wanted to punish himself, and it was the only way he knew how. Plus, with them being in New York…he didn't get a chance to shift into his Beta form often unless he was in the apartment. So this was his only real way to let off some steam except for running, but keeping it at a human pace wasn't letting go.

He was still at it when Laura's phone alarm went off at seven, he heard her curse quietly from the other room before she was on the move, having a quick shower and getting dressed, ready to get to work. Despite having a degree in Art she worked for minimum wage in convenience stores all around New York. He on the other hand was working on his Liberal Arts Degree program from Harvard which was mostly done online, the less human interact he did the better for all concerned. He sometimes had to head to Cambridge Massachusetts, but for the most part it was done online. He'd completed two years of the course, and only had two more years to gain his degree.

As much as he would love to just curl up and remain hidden from the world, Laura had demanded he finish school and gain qualifications. It's what their mother would have demanded and so Laura made sure that it was done. It helped take his mind off everything, lose himself in history or books that people had written, it was bothersome in having to box them all up when they moved, but he wouldn't leave them behind unless he had no choice. He'd already lost everything what more could be done?

"Do you want me to call in sick?" Laura asked, standing at the doorway of Derek's room, looking impeccably dressed as always. It was a stark contrast to the grimness of their apartment, which really, should have been condemned decades ago.

"No," Derek eventually spoke, he could go days at a time without talking, if not for Laura he probably would rarely speak at all. "I've got work to do," which was true enough, he had an assignment to finish and send off today.

"Alright, I'll be back later," Laura replied, easily and swiftly leaving the apartment, her heels clicking barely discernible on the floor.

Derek stood there panting in the middle of his bedroom, sweat soaked and exhausted, closing his eyes in resignation. Laura very rarely acted in any way remotely like a born wolf. She didn't scent mark him, didn't transform into her wolf form or Beta shift unless absolutely necessary which was never. She was an Alpha without a pack, she refused to add to the pack, make them stronger. It was almost as though she had cut herself off from her wolf, but that was not a good idea. Especially considering there were always hunters on their tails.

He should have told her about the hunters, he'd tell her after the full moon tonight, which meant yet another move. Hopefully the new place would smell better than this dump, he thought as he picked up his apple laptop from the bed, time to get to work.

* * *

"Has there been any luck with the pictures?" Harry asked his team as he made his way into the main room. Putting the trays of Coffee and teas down as he strode to his seat, he'd been to see his therapist this afternoon so he was a little later back from lunch than normal.

"Samara managed to get some of the pixelated glare off some of the pictures enough to identity them this morning. Unfortunately…so far they're the victims of the cases we've got on our hands," Jerry explained tiredly, gratefully taking the large coffee his boss had brought in for him – his name blazoned across the Star Bucks cup – this will allow him to get through the day. "We've identified the people in five of the photos that were perfectly ordinary, two are brother and sister, Derek and Laura Hale…their address on their driving licence isn't up to date. We've managed to get in touch with the remaining three, they're alive and well and don't see to be aware of why they'd be in danger."

"Nothing other about them?" Harry asked, glancing around the room in curiosity.

"Not that we noticed," Will confessed, "They seemed very confused about it all, and it was definitely genuine." They knew when they were being lied to.

"Did you get anything out of Scott, Zane?" Harry asked, Zane was their best interrogator, and Harry had nabbed him up before major crimes could get their hands on him. His stature and intimidating demeanour also helped along with how powerful he was. Mundane might not know about magic, but they'd sure as hell feel the menacing that exudes from someone magic when they were worked up.

"Other than the request for an attorney he hasn't spoken," Zane said, a scowl on his face, he wasn't used to failure. "But…I think…well, I think I might understand what happened."

"Oh?" Harry asked arching a brow, waiting patiently for Zane to speak giving him his full attention, his fingers idly tapping against his half empty Styrofoam coffee cup.

"I believe this guy was a hunter, his fingerprints were found in the car, he was dating the Banshee, getting close to her, learning everything he could. Along the way I think he fell in love with her, Scott evidently wanted something from her, answers, it's the only reason you'd torture someone. This guy intervenes and gets killed as a liability." Zane pointing towards the human that had been killed along with the Banshee in what was their original case before it expanded extortionately.

The human victim was turning out not to be so innocent in their view.

"It's plausible," Harry agreed nodding his agreement, "In fact its probably the most likely scenario, best I've heard yet."

"Doesn't explain why though," Jerry mused thoughtfully, hands interlocked and behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "It's one thing to get rid of Supe's but why torture a banshee?"

"They're clairvoyant, they can sense supernatural creatures," Will suggested, "Sense death…"

"Depends on whether she knew what she was," Jerry sighed.

"They normally activate at eighteen, she was twenty-three, I'm going to suggest that she knew," Harry stated, "She could have unknowingly been giving away the locations of those of supernatural inclination…then when it didn't give them what they wanted they tortured her, or just full out threatened then tortured her."

"So what the names she gave were entirely random?" Zane stood, "People she had interacted with in the past?" people lied, gave half-truths, anything in order to make the torture stop, what she'd been put through was horrifying even to them and they'd seen a lot over the years.

"It might explain why there's both humans and supernatural's on the photo hit list," Will mused thoughtfully.

"Or, she was seeing they would become supernatural in future," Harry added, "Times like these I wished we were allowed to use Veritaserum,"

"It's not entirely reliable though," Zane commented, drinking what was left in his cup before throwing it in the trashcan beside his desk. "Only gives you what they believe to be the truth," he was glad they didn't use Veritaserum on all suspects, it was only allowed in certain circumstances, where a massive threat to supernatural life. It had to be approved by the president of MACUSA.

Approval was very rarely given.

"I have all the pictures de-pixelated, and it's not good news, ran them through facial recognition and identified every single one of them. They're all dead, the seventeen cases…and the pictures are all joint. The five clear pictures are the only ones that are alive, the recent ones, they didn't have a chance to kill them." Samara said loudly as she entered the room, preventing yet another debate about the use of Veritaserum. The blood left at the crime scenes revealed that they were dead, unlike the Mundane world, they didn't need bodies as proof. They however, wanted the bodies so that they could be buried with respect and with their names at least. "The first victims picture was taken over a decade ago, he's been at it for quite a while, meticulous and apparently only keeps the pictures as trophies at least three victims a year is his usual Modus Operandi."

"And his downfall," Harry added, "Now please tell me we have more than just circumstantial evidence against him for the other murders?" the photos were just circumstantial evidence, he wanted more.

"I've gotten through eight of the seventeen of the case files, and I've managed to get his DNA in three of the cases…partial fingerprints on one that has him as well as three others as potential matches." Samara told him, "I'm just about to begin the next investigation, they have some solid evidence for us," nothing the police force could find of course, but they had magic on their side and that was able to do things that ordinately Mundane things couldn't, and also wouldn't be able to pick up even with their extraordinary machines.

"Keep at it," Harry stated, "It looks like it's all coming together." Whether he speaks or not, he going down for a very, very long time. Twenty-three pictures they'd found, more digitally available, but actual pictures twenty-three, eighteen belonged to the deceased five were their new targets. What's the chances of them all being human when so far they were all supernatural? Seven werewolves, three werebears who were brothers at that, two Banshee's, a Werecoyote the list felt endless.

His gaze was drawn back to the picture of the Hale's, Derek and Laura Hale, Laura's face was angled away from the picture, but Derek Hale's face was fully visible, sharp cheekbones, covered in a two day scruff that suited him well, added to the sunglasses and leather jacket and car, he was unbelievably gorgeous. Their driving licence pictures were up next to it, giving DOB's, addresses and names of course.

Eighteen-years-old his soulmate was, young, Merlin only knows what he was, if he was anything at all. For all he knew his sister might be a Banshee or a Druid and thus they'd both been targeted. He just didn't know, and there was no swift way to find out, he couldn't just walk up to them and ask for their blood to find out what they were and most supernatural creatures were wary with good reason. Not a lot of them knew of MACUSA's existence, even less understood what MACUSA's FBCVT stood for. Having to say it out to the supe's was a mouthful.

The chance of seeing his soul mate again…in New York was…disheartening to say the least. Too many people, too little chance.

Shaking it off, Harry returned to his seat, and begun the tedious task of writing out a full report on the case. It was basically over with now, the case would be closed, another crime solved, they'd be moving on to the next one. It was never ending but Harry felt a sense of accomplishment each time he was able to give someone peace. The next thing they'd need to do was inform next of kin, get the bastard to reveal where the bodies were, and burials.

This was what Harry did for the next few hours, the general hubbub becoming a background noise as he focused on his next task. The others were clicking away themselves on their own computers as they gave their own reports. Which he would then have to look over and make sure they were done appropriately before they went up the ladder for the big boss – president of MACUSA – to read over.

"Here, boss, your usual," Jerry said, placing a Star bucks cup on his desk, along with his complete report.

"You all finished your reports?" Harry asked gratefully accepting the brew, while his team all confirmed they're done.

"Good, then head home, get some rest, all of you," Harry said, sniggering in amusement at the speed the others immediately begun packing up, calling out goodnights as if fearing he'd change his mind. They were out the door and gone within minutes. Not that Harry blamed them really, they'd been working near enough round the clock.

Shaking his head, Harry finished off his reports so that he had nothing to do tomorrow when he came in unless they were called to a crime scene.

"Boss? I've finished all the cases," Samara came in, surprised to see only the boss in the room, he must have let them go early, she pouted over that fact. "Do you want to hear it or will I just give my report?" holding a folder in her hand that contained everything she had to report on the cases she'd just been working on.

"Pass it over, head home," Harry told her, she shouldn't be the only one left behind to work when the others were basically getting the evening off. "I'm sure your husband will be glad to see you," he teased, Samara's husband was a no-Maj but he'd met Callen dozens of times at parties and BBQ's the team hosted. He was completely smitten with his wife still, you could tell by the way he gazed at her.

Samara barked out an amused laugh, "You're right and he isn't working tonight so it's perfect," excitement beginning to thrum through her, they could go out tonight, have a date night. It had been at least a month since they'd had the chance. "Don't stay here all night," she told her boss, handing over the folder in her hand, "See you tomorrow, Harry," and with that she went to gather her things including her phone in order to tell her husband to find somewhere for them to eat.

Harry sighed, flipping open the folder in his hand, spending the next hour meticulously reading over everything Samara had written down. He found that she'd stated quite a few of the cases had more than enough to convict Jason Scott with nineteen counts of murder, with only a small possibility of him getting off for three of the murders due to lack of evidence. Whether he had spoken or not, he was going down for a very, very long time. Perhaps they could promise to take off the death sentence from the table if he revealed where the bodies were. It wasn't as if Scott would ever be free again whether they removed the death penalty or not. Which was still prevalent in New York – the death penalty – and MACUSA went by the New York Mundane law.

Calling down he ordered Jason Scott to be moved into an interrogation room immediately. Standing up, he grabbed all the evidence that had been compiled, no doubt Jason Scott's attorney had a copy of them already. He'd certainly be earning any money he made on this case.

Harry automatically gave the time, date and people present in the room, including him, the suspect Jason Scott and of course, his lawyer Chad Dunn.

"We have enough evidence to arrest you for nineteen counts of murder," Harry stated, slamming the folder on his desk, watching the guys lip curl in disgust. "I'm going to give you one opportunity, just one, to do the right thing, and I'll take the death penalty off the table. Tell us where the bodies are."

"No comment," Jason Scott sneered, eyes gleaming coldly.

Harry glanced at the lawyer as if telling the idiot to get control of his client.

"After tonight this offer wont be on the table again, bodies or not, you _are_ going down," Harry reassured him blankly, irritated at the psychopath in front of him. "You were denied bail, you're a threat to society, you'll be transferred the moment I sign on the dotted line. After that I will see you in court." Which he would giving evidence, which was the most irritating thing about well, everything.

"I'd like to speak to my client, privately," Chad Dunn stated firmly, glancing at his watch, luckily he'd still been in MACUSA otherwise this interview wouldn't have been happening.

"Interview suspended at ten forty-five," Harry murmured, pausing the tape and gesturing for the others to stop recording. The equipment immediately blanked and the red dot didn't begin up again, confirming that all recording had been ceased. "You've got it," Harry added to the lawyer before he stepped out of the room, ambling back up to his office, he'd forgotten his coffee.

It was a little cool but he drank it nevertheless, sighing softly as he stared at the board, hoping against hope that he managed to get the bodies back to give to the next of kin. Some had been waiting over a decade for closure, it was the least he could do for them. There wasn't exactly many places to dump bodies in New York for a decade and get away with it.

Gathering the necessary paperwork just in case Jason Scott actually decided to go through with it. The Death penalty usually did succeed in making them change their minds. He absently signed off on it as he frowned, trying to think. Where could they be? They had Jason Scott's blood…if they could do a live tracking rune going back a decade and find out when exactly they died…he could potentially find the bodies. Was it possible? The urge to call in Samara was strong, but no, he would find out tomorrow, he wasn't interrupting her to ask a question that might well be a resounding no.

Tomorrow.

The phone interrupted his thoughts, answering it, "Hello?"

"They're ready for you now," came Natasha's voice, presumably from near the interrogation room.

"I'll be done momentarily," Harry informed her, before hanging up, drinking the last of his coffee he put it in the bin before stalking out the room. Time to see if his tactic had worked and if he'd reveal where the bodies were.

"Interview resumed at eleven oh four," Harry said as soon as he was in the room and the recording and video was back up. "Well, what's it to be?" not beating around the bush, no pretending to be his friend, no trying to coax answers from him, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of playing with him.

"He's agreed to give you the location of the bodies if the death penalty is removed," Chad Dunn stated, speaking for his client who was sitting there sulking with a hard look on his face. Frankly, he would have been stupid not to take it, the others he was with could have potentially gotten this deal instead.

"Where?" Harry demanded.

"Paperwork signed first," Chad immediately retorted, refusing to risk it.

"I'm not the one without honour," Harry said firmly, slamming the prepared paperwork on the table, already sighed and sealed.

"You have no idea what you're protecting," Jason snarled, disgust pouring off him in waves, he loathed the FBI and cops in general. No doubt his family was working to get him released ASAP, although he was surprised the family lawyer hadn't shown up, he did wonder why.

"Oh? What exactly is that? They weren't the one with police records that go back from the age of eighteen," Harry stated, it's how he knew that this guy was from a family of hunters, at the very least had a mother or father who were hunters. They find out about the supernatural when they turn eighteen, and usually that's when they build up quite an impressive record. They turn their kids into killers, they didn't care whether those they hunted down and killed were innocent or not.

"No Comment," Jason scowled, unaware of the fact that everyone around him was what he would call an 'abomination' and that he'd be in a magical prison soon enough.

"The location of the bodies," Harry asked, staring blankly at Jason. He honestly thought he was doing good work, how could someone become so twisted at the age of eighteen into believing murder was okay? He made a mental note to look into the Scott family and keep an eye out.

The address was spat out, he had to give them the information, he couldn't go to maximum security prison, with other death row inmates, it would be next to impossible for his family to get him out. It's the only reason he was contemplating giving up the location of those animals.

He had no idea that his life was over.

Harry blinked, slightly surprised but he shouldn't have been, he buried them in his own backyard. Typical serial killer move, like to remember their crimes, and what better place to do that at home? Son of a bitch, but at least they would get closure, it was the only way he could live with having to make deals with these type of scum.

There was nothing they could do tonight, not without getting a few odd stares if they used magic to illuminate the area. Without another word to the suspect he ended the interview, and walked out without another word, he was done with him. "I'm done, see him back to his cell," he informed Natasha, waving her off with the folder still in his hand.

He made his way back to the main room, as always climbing the stairs, he very rarely bothered with the lifts. He didn't bother sitting down, instead he grabbed everything he'd brought with him, as well as the folders, he'd read through them again when he got home. Sliding everything into his bag, he collected his gun, which he kept in his drawer when he wasn't out on the job as well as his wallets they too went into the bag and Harry was done for the day.

He apparated to his car and began to make the journey home, it was a good job he didn't bother with a coffee he realized, as he swerved to avoid hitting something that had jumped in front of his car. Swiftly breaking, he smoothly undid his seat belt and jumping out, he looked around, trying to find the source, he found nothing. No blood, no marks, and if he had been an ignorant human he would have probably been liable to believe it was tiredness and he was seeing things.

He wasn't most people.

Giving another look around at the mostly empty street, finding nothing, he realized there was nothing he could do. His gaze going up to the sky to see the moon round and fat, the full moon tonight. A Were probably, if they had been hit they'd have already healed by now. Wandering to the front of his car, he found that he definitely hadn't hit whoever it was. With nothing more to do, Harry slid back into his car, and restarted it, letting a car pass before he drove away, absently keeping an eye out in his rear view mirror in the process.

What he didn't see was a Beta shift werewolf trailing him from roof top to roof top as he drove home.

While Derek Hale's human mind had reservations about his mate, his wolf did not, and his wolf was at the forefront tonight. A wolf with simple desires, feed, mate, breed and protect, it was as simple as that. The wolf wasn't encumbered by the thoughts of potential betrayal, pain or loss they lived in the moment, unless of course, that their mate was gone. Now that wasn't a pretty sight.

Derek in Beta shift, watched his mate exit the black SUV he used, making his way into the priciest buildings in New York. A lot of the apartments smelt unused, only two other than his mates were being used, he could tell, even from across the building. It was two older couples living on the ground floor, his mate had the entire top to himself his supernatural blue eyes watched intently his mate pattered around before sitting on the sofa and begun to read black bag next to him, occasionally pulling more and more files out as he drank a beer.

His mate was safe for now, so the wolf decided it would be a good idea to hunt, but this was no ordinary hunt, no, this was a special one. Derek took off like a bat out of hell, running, jumping and avoiding both foot and vehicular traffic with ease.

This was a courting gesture, he wanted to provide for his mate, prove that he could be good. The biggest thing that could be found in New York was the white tailed deer, and that's exactly what Derek begun to hunt down, searching for ages for the biggest one he could find, in order to present it with to his mate.

Then begun the difficult process, getting the massive buck back to Harry's apartment, not easily done even for a werewolf in New York – the city that never slept – but miracles of all miracles he succeeds, by then Harry's apartment was dark and his mate asleep, fitfully at that.

He had nightmares too, Derek thought, as he crouched on top of the roof listening for his mate's erratic heartbeat and his restless sleep. He paid no attention to the dawn arriving over the horizon, the urge to go to his mate when his dreams got too bad that he woke up drenched in sweat.

The dawn arriving over the horizon didn't break him out of his state, but the phone ringing definitely did. Only one person had his phone number, his Alpha. Laura, his sister. He wasn't overly surprised when he was ordered to go back to the apartment with the Alpha voice.

Derek wanted to whine, but held it in, he didn't deserve a mate, didn't deserve happiness, he didn't trust humans, he would never act on it. Strengthening his anchor, reigning the rage to follow, before he did as his Alpha dictated, left his mate behind, time to tell her about the hunters, time to move, time to stop deluding himself that he'd ever be good enough for his mate.

He'd killed his own family he deserved nothing and everything he got.

He wouldn't tell her about his mate.

He wouldn't come again.

When his human rational returned as he went back to the apartment embarrassment surged through him, causing a red flush to crawl up his cheeks, hidden by his week old facial hair. He could only imagine how the human would react, disgusted primarily, worried, fearful no doubt, he'd probably terrified him, as if he didn't get enough of that at night as it was.

He hadn't lost such control since he was a young pup, and it was embarrassing, it's a good job he had no intentions of going back.

Intentions, funny word, it might be his aim or goal…but it didn't mean he'd get to fulfil them.

Derek would be meeting his mate again fully human this time, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

SO will Derek and Harry be aware of each other being supernatural? Or do you want to see chapters written where they are completely blinded to it and realizing a little later that they're both something else? Or would Derek not trust another human? I mean it took Stiles a lot of time before he managed to gains Derek's trust but even then I don't think anything other than sheer desperation – like being on deaths door – would lead Derek to asking Stiles for help! I want it to be as realistic as possible and I definitely don't want to wait 40 plus chapters to get them together like I did with my main pairing in Walking Dead Wizard LOL! Will Harry think he has two suitors now trying to gain his attention? One ordinary and the other a werewolf? R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

More Than Just A New Beginning

Chapter 4

* * *

Harry along with the rest of his MACUSA's FBCVT team that were involved in the arrest of Jason Scott were called to give evidence in court for the following fortnight, during the time of Jason Scott and his accomplices trials. Talking through their process with every witch and wizard on jury duty for this particular trial. Thanks to his teams wonderful efforts, they had more than enough evidence to send them all down for a life sentence, while they wouldn't be tried for the death penalty, they would spend the rest of their lives in prison with absolutely zero chance of parole. He'd watched them remain smug in the first week of the trial, but as the days wore on, they begun to worry, be confused, clearly they were expecting their families to come for them. Which would not happen, of course, even if it miraculously had, they'd need to fight through not only a jury of wizards and witches, Auror guards and of course his team.

So by the time of their sentencing, they were pale, drawn and absolutely terrified, it was a good look on them. They deserve to feel everything every single one of his victims felt, this was nowhere near enough, unfortunately MACUSA didn't believe in torture to get answers…and when he wasn't in court, he was busy hunting down – badly worded he knew – the families, he'd had to watch them grieve all over again, and endless thank you's for bringing them back. He had not cremated them, he knew werewolves had rites and ways of burying their own and oftentimes took the claws as a way to remember the deceased.

"So another case closed?" his therapist said, "How does it make you feel?" especially considering it had to do with his mate. Staring at Harry waiting for him to reply, when Harry had first came to him, he'd been sullen, silent, refused to talk about his life and was very bitter. He wasn't his first uncommunicative patient, and most definitely wouldn't be his last. He had kept at it, and slowly chipped away at Harry's walls, helped him see that everything he was holding onto his shoulders WASN'T his fault. He had grown and flourished, and he couldn't have been more proud of the process Harry was making. Not everyone wanted to helped, not everyone could, but he refused to give up on any of his patients.

He was good at his job, and it paid very well, allowing him to work in one of the best buildings in New York, and allowing him to support his family with ease. He had many certifications adorned his wall, including his PHD, Masters, even his high school diploma he was proud of every phrase of his life. Roger Anderson blazoned across them all.

"Good, Scott was a disgusting piece of work, but I'm glad I was able to get closure for the families, and stop further atrocities he might commit." Harry said, sitting across from his therapist, who was also a creature of some kind, he didn't know what, he hadn't asked, he worked with MACUSA in helping Aurors and everyone deal with the things they did at work. Which meant that Harry could discuss things that he'd normally not be able to mention if he had taken on a different therapist. Scott's next target had been his mate, if this case hadn't been solved…he would have never known his mate. It was a terrifying prospect.

"And your mate?" Roger asked, his voice a little quieter, he understood more than most regarding mates. He only knew Derek as 'Derek' Harry never gave any last names.

Harry pursed his lips, "Nothing," he sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I just don't get it," a whole fortnight of silence, and he had tried to find him, but there was nothing other than his driver's licence available to him, slightly misusing his job, but only a little, after all Derek had been part of the case. He hadn't done a complete background check on him although he could, strictly speaking. "Who starts a courting process and then just goes radio silent?"

"Perhaps he's worried he screwed things up? He may be under the belief you're human?" Roger suggested, he hadn't heard Harry sound so defeated in a long while.

"I don't know, every creature I've met knows I'm not human…" Harry said, bewildered, "I mean they can smell the magic on me. Admittedly they always think I'm a 'spark' for some reason, not a lot actually seem to be aware of MACUSA or my taskforce…" it gets so annoying having to say the entire words by gosh every time. The funny thing was, they didn't think the same of his team…he seemed to be able to get more out of any supe' they deal with. "He's obviously a born werewolf, a bitten one wouldn't know or perform the rites and rituals…"

"Depending on which pack he's with, although considering he's here in New York I suspect his pack is rather on the small side." Roger soothed Harry, giving him something else to think about. "Which means his sense aren't what they could be." He could see Harry had thought of all this, he was just letting off some steam. All packs in New York tended to be small, because they don't have territory of their own. New York was neutral, no single pack had roots here, it was too crowded, too populated, too city like for any wolves liking.

"Well, for whatever reason, hunters I suspect, they've moved," Harry shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't hurt. "It wasn't even in their name, they were subletting."

"How does it make you feel?" Roger asked, Harry had hated that in the beginning but the whole point of therapy was to help him, give him an outlet and let him put together his own feelings if they were overwhelming him.

"Confused, gutted, small," Harry admitted, he knew this was a safe space where he could talk about anything. That it would not be parroted to the press or anything like that, Roger was physically incapable of it, magically bound to keep the secrets and he had signed it willingly. He didn't care how famous he was, or what he had 'done' unless it was to help him see it from new perspectives.

"Just remember you don't know what's going on in Derek's life, it may not be about you," Roger suggested, legs crossed, and both hands on his knee as he observed the man before him.

"Then why begin the courting process to begin with?" Harry asked bluntly, "I mean that in all seriousness, I would adhere to the traditions, Roger, I would, I'd lay a fresh kill at his feet…reciprocate the old ways, I know they're important to both man and wolf." their traditions were just as important and quite frankly he loved the sound of them.

"I know you would," Roger soothed, "Until you find him you wont be able to get answers as to why, perhaps he may be able to explain everything. Until then, you should try to keep an open mind as to why the courtship has been put on hold." He couldn't give Harry answers he just did not have, so he didn't. He also didn't give false hope, but truths that were in front of them at this moment. He himself didn't understand why he would make a declaration of courtship then bail, but there could be so many reasons, hunters for one, perhaps he didn't get them all, but he couldn't bring himself to say that, couldn't bring himself to worry Harry more than he already was. Plus, he believed that this thought had already crossed Harry's mind, he was smart, dedicated and aware of the world.

"What if I didn't save him?" Harry asked, a pained look on his face, "What if he's been caught and we find him in a decades time dug up in someone's goddamned hideout?" it hadn't been an easy feat digging up those bodies, nearly all of them cut in half, others into pieces, it was sickening.

"Do you believe that's what happened?" Roger asked patiently.

"No," Harry eventually sighed, "The apartment they were staying in was empty, in previous murders the hunters don't bother with that." In fact, there was someone else now living in the building, which should be condemned. The fact the items had been boxed up and put in storage by the landlord had allowed him to return the belongings to the families, a few didn't have any unfortunately, which meant they would remain in MACUSA's storage until someone was found.

"That's a good thing," Roger said, moving is much preferable to death after all.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, more resigned to never interacting with his soulmate again. It was actually quite painful to contemplate, but wasn't that the story of his life? No, he fought for the good things, why would it change now? He would continue to look for Derek for as long as it took to find him. If and when he did, and if Derek made it clear he didn't want anything to do with him to his face…then he'd stop, he'd give his soulmate what he wanted. Until then he wouldn't give up.

"What's your next plan?" Roger asked, glancing at the time.

"I'm not giving up," Harry declared.

"That's good, is there anything you'd like to discuss before our next appointment?" Roger then enquired, the hour was nearly up.

Harry shook his head, he'd pretty much said everything that was currently on his mind. From the closed case to how he'd felt during the meetings with the families 'pack's' may be a more accurate description actually, not that he'd seen a hint of fang the entire time he had been in the houses. It wasn't as if they'd be in a hurry to revel themselves to an outsider, he wasn't even sure how much of the 'magical congress' in MACUSA got through to them. They probably fell on the defensive at the 'Federal' word and just treated him like a cop.

His phone went off, which really should be off during his therapy sessions, but half the time Harry forgot to put it on silent. He was responsible for an entire department of people who might need him at the drop of a hat. He might be needed to go to work, so one of the things he demanded was phones on at all times. Grimacing slightly, knowing Roger hated phones in his sessions, he didn't apologise, knowing it wouldn't be fully sincere. "I'll try to remember to put it on silent," was all he said, all he could say really.

Roger just sighed in exasperation and resignation, "Very well, I shall see you next week," Harry had a standing appointment, which he sometimes had to miss but not very often, only when he was in court. He tried his best to ensure he came to every meeting especially when he realized it was helping him.

"Thanks," Harry sighed, before standing up resignedly, giving Roger a nod, deftly loosing his tie he'd worn to work, stretching his neck as he called back it picked up as he closed the door. "What's up?" he asked, Zane had been the one to call him on his phone.

"We've caught a new case," Zane informed him.

"Nothing to do with our recent case?" Harry asked, heart pounding with worries and fears.

"All we know is that a female has been found with AGSW," Zane explained, Aconite Gunshot Would, likely a werewolf. Bill was a squib, worked in NYPD, and got paid by MACUSA to inform them of supernatural cases, he wasn't the only one, they had dozens upon dozens of informants spread out New York and other states the extent of the operation was expansive to say the least. It allowed them to get to any new cases and actually contain the scenes themselves. Other times they had to just work with what they had of the crime scene that police had gotten together.

"Location?" Harry requested, keys already out as he exited the building, making haste towards his SUV.

"Between ninety-eight and ninety-nine St. Varick Street, Manhattan, its already cornered off and someone is keeping a watch on the scene, someone from NYPD." Zane explained, beeping in the background indicated he was opening his own black SUV.

"I'll meet you all there," Harry stated, "Everyone available?"

"Samara and the rest of the guys that are available are with me," Zane agreed, Samara would always be first on the scene as their pathologist. She found out who they were, what they were and how they died, most of it with blood runes and the works. "We'll be there in approximately thirty minutes," even with the lights on, they were going quite a distance.

"My ETA is twenty, I'll see you there," with that Harry hung up, they had nothing more to talk about and a need to get to the scene of the crime.

* * *

Harry true to his word, got there first and made sure the crime scene was cornered off properly, and that no evidence was disturbed. His badge had the guy from NYPD leaving with a dip of his head, that someone senior was on the scene and it belonged to the FBI now, he no longer had to just stand there and wait.

As soon as the familiar SUV pulled to a stop, the guys got out, handing Samara the things she'd need to process the crime scene. After they had everything out, photos were taken, measurements, and the usual procedure's they went through in order to memorise the crime scene while Samara got down to the nitty gritty.

"There's no defensive wounds," was observed by Harry, "She made no attempt to defend herself,"

"This is a high projectile bullet," commented Zane, "Not from a hand gun, a sniper rifle, we need to start a search for the cartridge." If she hadn't been a werewolf there wouldn't have been much of her left.

"Merlin, I hope not," Harry said his face wrinkling in worry, another fanatical bloody hunter they had on their hand, one with some serious firepower that's able to take them down without them even knowing they were being watched. "If she was standing here, when she was hit…then it was from that direction…" pointing northeast, before he could suggest anyone, Adam spoke.

"Got it boss," Adam and Will saluted, before leaving, they were normally paired together, and Harry often with Zane they worked best in those teams. They grabbed a bag filled with the usual paraphernalia for working a crime scene.

"I've done everything I can, we won't find anything on the suspect here," Samara explained, packing up everything, "And Bill was right, she was a werewolf," a simple testing of the blood had confirmed pretty much what they already knew, well, she had to be a Were, at least for them to use Aconite and most Were's were vulnerable to it.

"Go ahead," Harry murmured, using a spell to cover the fact she was leaving through using a Portkey, a simple stretcher eased the way for the female to be placed on and without disrespect. Harry kept the spell up for a little while, as he wrapped up the crime scene waiting to see if Adam and Will were successful, sure they could summon it, but knowing where it had happened might prove fruitful.

"We need to find whoever it is fast," Zane said, "The terror this is going to cause…the chances are they might actually end up hitting humans as well it could turn deadly." Not that he was implying the supernatural deserved it no, but humans were helpless, they didn't have their magic or abilities, victims in a way that nobody in the supernatural could be. They were completely and wholly obvious to the magical world or the supernatural world. Caught in a war between hunters and them, yeah, it sucked.

Harry faced Zane, observing the blonde, giving him a nod, "Yes, we do,"

"Are you still looking for the Hale siblings?" Zane asked causing Harry's eyes to widen and almost flinch at the abrupt change of subject.

"What?" Harry asked, blinking a few times, trying to get his head around what he'd heard.

Zane waited for his boss to find his footing, "I know," he explained, he knew what his boss was up to.

Harry inhaled sharply, "How?" he hadn't been misusing his departments resources no matter how much he wanted to.

"I overheard you talking to your contacts," Zane explained, "Adam and Will were with me, we put out word with our own contacts, and Patricia got back to me, apparently the girl in the photo, Laura Hale, is working at the convenience store around the corner from her, just started this morning, I'll send you the details if you want them?"

Harry paused, did he want the information? Wouldn't it be better to have this over and done with? Either have his soulmate in his life or not? Showing up out of the blue would probably not help his case any, and might end up making Derek run farther this time. Fuck knows why he kept running, who knows why he begun a damn courtship then bolted, seriously? "They both look well?"

Zane arched a brow, gazing shrewdly at his boss, "There's more to this than wanting to make sure they're safe…which I already suspected…Harry, is everything alright?" using his name instead of boss, right now he wasn't talking to him as one would a boss, but as a friend.

Harry let out a breath, "He's my soulmate, my magic reacted to him…quite vocally," rubbing at his chest as he remembered the feeling.

"Merlin's saggy balls!" Zane muttered, almost gaping, "I'll send you the info," and with that the conversation was done. He didn't congratulate him, it was obvious that it wasn't going well, it explained why their boss was more tired as of late. He was always tired to an extent, they knew he continued working when he went home. Considering everything he had to do for the entire department it was hardly surprising and he didn't have an assistant to aid him. "Good luck," he did add, after sending everything to Harry's phone.

"Thanks," Harry said wryly, meeting your soulmate wasn't exactly 'rare' like becoming bonded to a phoenix, it was it wasn't something that happened every day, those that did find their soul mate considered themselves very, very lucky. Two sides of the same coin, understanding one another in a way that wasn't done in a normal relationship, and soulmates never split up, they were always together for life, very happily at that. Most wizards ended up finding their soulmate in other wizards or witches, something that Derek definitely wasn't. From what he'd read, it wasn't odd for werewolves or other Were creatures to find their mates in humans though, and normally they ended up becoming one of them. Whether it was a werewolf, Werecoyote, Werelion etc… although he'd never come across a Werelion, although the case they'd just dealt with had Werebears. He ignored the buzzing on his phone for now, as Will and Adam made a reappearance, the bullet safely ensconced in a magically sealed evidence bag for Samara. And a piece of gum that they found near the crime scene but didn't think anything would come of it.

"They left barely anything discernible around, barely any footprints, I'm surprised we found the bullet, which by the way has some sort of symbol scribed into it." Adam explained, showing off the tiny scraping, they'd need to get it enlarged when they get back.

"Have Jerry get a copy of any CCTV that might help us catch a look at the perpetrator," Harry stated, while looking at the symbol.

"Probably the hunters symbol, expecting the pack to find it maybe?" Zane suggested, peering at it with shrewd eye. "I'll text him and Dan the coordinates," they never worked alone, always in pairs just to be on the safe side. Dan had just literally got off holiday and returned this morning.

"Looks like a plant, might just be to let them know it's an aconite filled bullet," Harry suggested, but until they had it largened they wouldn't know for sure. "Right, were done here, let's head back and see what Samara has for us." The evidence was put in the trunk of the car, and Zane decided to accompany Harry back while Adam and Will drove the other SUV. Just before leaving, Harry let down the wards leaving the crime scene pristine as if nothing had happened at all. There was no need for a crime scene clean up crew when they could use magic.

Zane and Harry didn't spend the ride in silence, Harry confided in Zane what had been happening. He wasn't afraid to let his team know. His therapist had encouraged it in the beginning, despite him being the 'boss' so to speak, but he was more than that now, friends and family to an extent. Harry didn't have anyone else, and had been too suspicious of everyone when he first moved to make friends easily or at all. After what happened to him and how the Weasley's had all reacted it was to be expected. Zane in turn offered him some very useful advice.

* * *

"Okay, first things first, the young woman now named as Kathrine 'kit' Madison, she wasn't from New York, she was studying here, she's attending Columbia University, and is from Westminster, a town in Windham County in Vermont."

"Rural, no surprise," Zane mused, already typing her name into the computer, it was showing up on the big screen since it was all wired up. "Well, she's got a big family," he added, looking at the list. "Her next of kin is her parents, in both her medical file and Columbia application." Was added.

"There are seventeen people registered living in the property, pack house?" Will continued.

"Packs always live together, there's safety in numbers," Harry explained, Will wasn't quite up to their level of knowledge on the supernatural yet. Although he was definitely getting drilled, quizzed constantly, he was what you'd call the 'Probie' the probationary agent, and part of that was learning on the job, which he was, quite well as a matter of fact. "Those that can anyway," not everyone stayed at the pack house, so there may well be a lot more members of the pack, could easily double that figure.

Harry breathed out, he couldn't, wouldn't, ask any of the others to do what comes next. "Will and I will head to Vermont."

"Boss this is a big pack, we have no idea how they'll react, she…she was the eldest," Zane was quick to jump in, his jaw jutting out seriously, which meant she was probably next in line to receive the Alpha powers, unless it was a Patriarch run family, which meant the next male in line became the Alpha but that wasn't often done in this day and age. The eldest became Alpha that was just the way it was. "Going with just one back up is a bad idea," as capable as Will was, he wasn't the best of them, not yet, Adam was, which was why Will had been paired with him.

Will didn't look offended, which meant he was just as worried if not more so than Zane.

"What do you suggest?" Harry asked leaning back, as always he was willing to listen to them even if he didn't agree. It was why they worked so well as a unit, sometimes even better than the MCD – Major Crimes department – next door.

"Three of us at least should go," Adam determined before Zane could speak, he nodded indicating an agreement.

"Will needs to begin learning how to break the news to the next of kin," Harry stated, "He's the only one thus far that hasn't done it yet. Practice helps, but out there, we all know its so much worse."

"Then he can observe how we do it in the pensive, and next case if its not so dangerous he and I can go, and I'll let him do it." Adam offered, so many people, werewolves, high emotions, grief, it had the hallmarks of a very dangerous undertaking they were about to do. It could go wrong in so many ways, they just wanted to be sure it didn't blow up in their faces, they weren't ignorant to the fact Were's could actually get the better of them, they were faster, deadlier, could have them impaled on their claws before they could use their magic unless the necessary steps were taken to protect themselves, and as sure as shit did not involve Aconite or mountain ash, those were the products of a damn hunter. Plus, potentially seventeen members in the pack with the prospect of more. He could only hope that the next case wasn't going to be as fraught with uncertainty as this.

"Will, you join Jerry, I want to know who has done this as soon as possible so I can offer the family closure," Harry determined standing up, which means all hands on deck, no idling. "Get your vests on," not only did it protect them from bullets, but would protect them from anything with claws too. They looked just as innocuous as the Mundane ones, and nobody would suspect otherwise.

The failed to realize they were missing one very important thing.

However that would be realized soon enough.

* * *

Will had received word of where Jerry was and immediately apparated away leaving the others to finish getting ready. Adam, Zane, and Harry all got their vests on before redressing, tense and alert for anything that might happen. After that it was as simple as Apparating near enough to the property, without actually appearing on their doorstep.

"Ten minute walk," Harry mused, glancing at the property in the distance, it was a manor, unsurprisingly, due to the numbers they'd expected it. Right at the edge of town, giving them optimal privacy and means to run free, an abundance of trees went as far as the eye could see along with fields. He reckoned it might have been a farm at one point, but one thing about animals, they sensed the predators in them and refused for most part to be near. The animals would have fled in fear if there had been any when they moved into the area.

"It's beautiful, reminds me of home," Zane said, "A little more Mundane though," with all the Mundane items strewn all over the place. Bikes, toys, and such, nobody was outside, and there was just a real foreboding to the air.

"You grew up in a manor?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised, "You're the first born, why aren't you living in one now?" okay, he'd never mentioned that before. He knew Zane wasn't living in a manor, he had been invited to many BBQ's and parties and just guy nights to know that for damn certain.

"Are you kidding? Sally would never go for that, she wanted a small place, my brother always wanted to look after animals anyway, and we get a lot of the family larder." Zane shrugged, "It was no hardship letting him live there. With me and Sally working long hours we wouldn't have had enough time to contemplate looking after such a huge place." His wife had made that clear from the day they got engaged so that Zane understood her views, not in a harsh way, just worried, she was a Healer, her own hours was just as bad as his sometimes, so the prospect of actually moving to look after animals after working, yeah, not a pretty prospect. Plus, his brother Zach, worked from home, he was an Author so he had the time to give them the care they needed.

"It's practical," Adam said shrewdly, he unlike Harry had been aware of Zane's wealth and the extent of his family. They'd known each other before they joined the Auror Corps, they hadn't been friends in school, but rather acquaintances. Got to know each other as newbies, and become closer when they realized they were both trying to join the same department. It helped that their wives – girlfriends at the time – got on too, Sally and Amelia got on really well, in a way only women can. "You're a Potter, isn't Potter Manor still standing?"

"Yeah, never seen it though, it's regularly maintained," Harry shrugged, it was the only property that wasn't rented out, his portfolio of properties was extensive to say the least. He had properties all over the world, and the goblins helped get them rented out, without his name being known to them. He had added to it by buying the building out that he was currently staying in. It had taken a chunk out of his vaults, but not by much, he already had it back and more in investments and profits. He'd been a childish fool not to realise that the vault he had taken from during his schooling wasn't his entire estate. He was ignorant of so much, but there you have it.

"You ever been back?" Adam asked, "Since you came over?"

"Nope, Luna and Neville visit me, when I came I was training to take over this Department when it was up and running I had no time to go back and forth. I was working probably twenty hours of the day, I wanted the job those are the consequences." Harry said thoughtfully, "Neville's married now though, so he doesn't come as often and not as long."

"What about Luna? We saw her six months ago, surely she isn't married?" Zane asked, not surprised Neville had settled down, they'd bet his wife was a hellfire, either that or she was as quiet as Neville. "Man, can you imagine Will's reaction to her?" he asked with a wicked chuckle, Luna was exactly Will's type, blonde, beautiful and smart, deadly combination according to will.

Harry groaned, "She'd eat him alive," sniggering in amusement. Will had been on a weeks intense training course six months ago, to better his skills and hadn't met Luna.

"She IS a devious little minx," Adam admitted with a quiet chortle, aware that they would soon be coming into hearing range of the pack of werewolves. This wasn't the time or place for a laugh, it would be entirely unprofessional, especially with the news they were about to bring to their door.

They were all thinking the same thing and it sobered them all up, as each absently checked compulsively for their wand on their wrist, attached to a wand holster, that had a strong summoning spell imbued in it to ensure they never lost their wands. They had a lot of nifty little gadgets as Aurors, even stuff that hadn't come out on the market yet, and others that would never be out on the market.

It took them another four minutes to reach the door, before they knocked three times and waited solemnly.

It was a diminutive twenty-something year old girl who answered the door, her polite façade cracking already, "Yes? Can I help you?" it was clear to see she had been crying, her eyes were rimmed red, but she was also very nervous. She was tense, alert and ready for anything that came her way.

"Hello, ma'am I'm Special Agent In charge Harry James Potter," Harry said, showing his badge properly and clearly, "I'm a member of the Magical Congress of the United States of America's Federal Bureau Covert Vigilance Taskforce, and this is Special Agent Williams," pointing to Adam, who showed his badge, "And this is Special Agent Zabini," gesturing to Zane, who did the same "May we speak to Mr and Mrs Maddison?"

"Magical congress?" she mouthed the words, "What are you?"

"Wizards," Harry explained slightly delighted that she'd asked an intelligent question. It didn't happen often so he was pleased. Normally they didn't seem to hear the 'Magical congress' in the statement he gave them, usually federal had them reacting as though they were cops and immediately going on the defensive. "We aren't a danger to you or your pack, I promise you that…but it's vital we speak to Mr. and Mrs Maddison." He was firm and polite but he wasn't going to back down and take no for an answer.

"They…aren't receiving visitors right now," she said, shaking her head making an attempt to close the door on them.

"Ma'am, we need to speak to the Alpha," Harry stated more sternly, "We will not outstay our welcome."

"Please, they're not in any condition to speak to anyone," she was a little more shaky herself now. "Please leave."

"The pack bonds," Zane groaned, "They already know why we're here." How could he have forgotten she would have been tightly bound to them even so far away.

"We understand you're grieving, but if you want us to find who did this to your daughter then you'll speak to us," Harry said softly, speaking to the people he knew could hear him inside now. "Only a few questions, I promise then we will leave you to grieve," compassion exuding from his every pore along with a great deal of sadness.

They were met with a Beta shifted werewolf with gold eyes, "Come in then," was snarled before he stomped off.

The three Auror's stepped in, and were quite quickly guided into the sitting room, where the two grieving parents sat sobbing, two sets of grandparents was at their side, trying to soothe them, to no avail. The rest of the Beta shifted werewolves were prowling for the lack of better terms, unable to sit still. Quite a few of them were human, it must be a mixed family either that or they were married into it.

"I am so sorry for your loss, I cannot even begin to comprehend the extent of it, but I promise you that myself and my team will do everything in our power to find out who did it and punish him to the full extent of the law." Harry said sincerely, "I just have a few questions I need to ask you, can you do that?"

The Alpha, the mother, her shift morphed into her human features, she didn't look old enough to have a fully grown family and judging by the presence of toys grandchildren. They aged different just like wizards and witches though. "What do you want to know?" she asked, her voice croaked as if she'd spent the last who knows many hours screaming, or howling, neither would surprise Harry.

"Do you have any grievances with any hunters?" Harry asked, crouching down, making himself purposely vulnerable, "I am not making accusations or implying your daughter deserved it." He added knowing it would be automatically where their thoughts would go. The snarling that had built up ceased immediately, they could hear the truth in his heartbeat.

"A hunter did this?" hissed out through the fangs of one of the male Beta's perhaps one of the brothers?

Harry paused for a moment before sighing softly, "Aconite was used, they clearly knew what she was, she was definitely targeted." Giving it to them truthful, they'd know if he lied which would build distrust. Five Beta's immediately left, clearly this was too much for them.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go," the Alpha-mate insisted, his amber eyes, not quite red, not quite gold flashed in frustrated anger.

"Unfortunately, Sir, we can't keep our kids wrapped up in bubble wrap their entire lives, they would resent you for it, and it's no way to live." Zane said quietly, "I am sorry for your loss." Such useless sentiment it wouldn't bring their daughter back but he still felt the need to say it. He couldn't imagine what it was like to lose your child, and quite frankly he didn't want to, he had two children, a boy and a girl, still young and he DID want to smother them in bubble wrap to keep them safe but he knew life didn't work that way.

"Have you ever had trouble in the past from Hunters? Anyone that might have followed her to Columbia?" Harry asked, standing back up, unable to remain still at his legs strained at the way he'd been positioned.

"We're a peaceful pack, we keep our heads down!" the Alpha immediately insisted, "We've never had trouble from any hunters," we protected their territory and the people, they never gave a single reason for hunters to come or end up on their radar. The thought of what happened to the Hales a warning tale they passed down to their youngsters. It terrified them into making sure they didn't end up on any hunters radar. Oh, it was definitely hunters, no pack of werewolves would perish in a damn fire. They'd been indiscriminately murdered, the Hale pack had been a peaceful one too.

"Alright, okay," Harry said quietly, soothing the agitated mother/Alpha, a crime of opportunity then. Which didn't make it any easier, but hopefully Samara would be able to get some impression from the bullet, even a single piece of dead skin cell would be enough to find out who it was.

"When will we get our daughter back? We want her back!" the Alpha-mate insisted, tearfully.

"Two days, just two days and you'll get your daughter back and perform the rites, I promise you," Harry said, making no attempts to touch them, knowing it would cause them all to get protective and agitated. They wouldn't like the scent of a stranger on them right now, so refrained from offering up comfort. Werewolves were buried with their own rites and practices. She'd end up in the pack plot probably.

"I'll hold you to that," the Alpha-mate insisted, eyes flashing in warning not to go against them.

Harry nodded slowly, understanding and receiving the message for what it was.

"We will get who did this," Harry vowed, even if it took him years he'd do it. He didn't promise today, tomorrow or anything he couldn't live up to, but he wouldn't stop until he made who did this pay for their crimes. "Thank you for your time, Alpha, Alpha-mate," he murmured "And I apologize for intruding on your territory unannounced."

"Forgiven Special Agent Potter, you are welcome on Maddison Pack territory, for now." The Alpha stated, making it clear it wasn't a long term thing.

Harry wasn't offended, "Let's go," he said to his men who had for most part remained silent, respectfully so. It didn't take them long to be escorted out quickly by the same girl who had answered the door, she amongst a few others were fully human, either that or she had astonishing control. He knew she wasn't the Druid, he could feel the feminine magic farther back, presumably protecting the pups the moment the pack became aware of their presence. The lack of mountain ash and Aconite had probably put them in favor of NOT being hunters and actually answering the door.

They remained silent until Zane cast a silencing bubble around them, just in time for Harry to explode, "I can't believe I forgot about the damn pack bonds!" he hissed under his breath, running his hand through his growing locks. "I feel like such an idiot!"

"It's not just you, we all forgot," Zane sighed, feeling just as annoyed as Harry. From everything they'd read, the pack bonds were like their own bonding's. They felt what their partners felt etc…and to have it cut off? Worst feeling in the world, heart crushing it was. "We need to find out what symbol is on that bullet, and who it belongs to."

"And see if its in the archives," Harry added seriously. "Hopefully Jerry and Dan have had some luck in getting some evidence." They were all still in their suits from court, and they couldn't wait to get out of them. Zane and Adam loosened their ties, the constriction annoying, they only wore ties when they were in court. They veered off following Harry into an alley way.

Once they were squirrelled into an alley they apparated away, unseen straight back to MACUSA.

Where they worked diligently, even overtime, as they focused on their case.

* * *

Derek scowled darkly at anyone who so much as tried to look at him, trying to deter them from even thinking of approaching him. The three books he needed for class, which he'd spent the afternoon looking for in ten different shops, under his arm which did deter the brooding look he currently supported. He was looking forward to reading them though, he loved to read, its' why he'd chosen the course in the first place, it might not get him a career in anything but he loved it. Books couldn't hurt you, books let him get lost in another world for however long the book lasted.

He would have preferred going to the library, than going back to the apartment. If he thought the last one was bad…he'd been sorely mistaken. The new place was worse, driving him to spending his time in Café's and libraries and anywhere with an internet connection as he got his work done, it definitely smelt better. No matter how much cleaning he did, it permeated everywhere and made him want to gag. He didn't even want to get started on the damn neighbors, hopefully Laura wouldn't have them there long. Listening to some women inviting men into her flat where her kid was…well, he didn't exactly have a problem with that, it was the bloody fact he could hear and smell everything all night, which hindered what sleep he actually got. Which in turn made him more broody.

Jumping away to avoid being touched, ignoring the startled look on the humans face, he continued his trek to the apartment. Staring at the Starbucks, wondering if he should go in for a bit, but before he could come up with a decision, a tantalizing scent had his wolf relaxing and practically 'yipping' in delight. If they bottled it, it would make a good 'Wolf-nip' as it were. He didn't even get like that around Laura and she was his Alpha.

His mate.

His mate was nearby.

Suspicion thrummed through him immediately, he knew where his mate lived, and it certainly wasn't anywhere in this direction. What was he doing here? It didn't take him long to find out where his scent was wafting from, as dull as his senses were – and they were duller than they were two years ago – which he didn't like to think about. He was sitting in a pub, watching the apartment building that was his. Watching for what? Him and his sister? Was he under suspicion? If he got arrested his Alpha would be so disappointed in him. Did he run and make it worse? He froze when those green eyes met his, watching him impassively through the window, that sort of took his decision for him. If he run now he'd look guilty, and he definitely would end up arrested.

Stiffly, Derek stalked over to the pub, never taking his eyes off his mate, until he had to when he got to the door. Uninvitedly he strode over, ignoring his wolf's exuberance, "Are you stalking me?"

Harry's eyebrow quirked up, unimpressed, Derek was evidently trying to intimidate him, the way he was towering over him. "If this is your attempt at trying to intimidate me, Derek, you'll need to try harder, I've been powerless in front of bigger and badder things in my life."

Derek was struck by the truthfulness in his voice and backed off marginally, "What do you want?" he asked, scowling angrily, a little bit perplexed. Why was the human back in his life again? This past two weeks had been agonizing staying away, but he'd done it, and had been determined to see it through. Now here he was, taunting him, showing him what he could have if he just caved. He refused, he didn't deserve something good, he would destroy it, destroy his mate like all things good in his life. Kill the good things in his life.

"I am aware of the supernatural world, Derek," Harry said calmly, taking a drink of his beer eyes never wavering from Derek's. Honestly, he had magic, the guy had to be aware of that, and aware of his own understanding of what had happened…unless he honestly thought he was completely thick. "I'm also aware that it was you who put the deer at my doorstep, unless I've suddenly got two werewolves fighting for my affection." His humor dry.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derek said automatically, playing it off, he would never trust humans again, not even his own mate, regardless of what his wolf thought. He didn't care if he was proclaiming to know about the supernatural world. He could just be a very good liar like…Kate.

Harry leaned back a little, "I see," was all he had to say, nodding his head feeling rather resigned. How could he fight for someone that clearly didn't want him? It was simple, he couldn't, it was clear Derek wanted nothing to do with him. Standing up, equal to Derek in height, he finished off the rest of his beer. "If that is how you feel, then I…will leave you alone." He couldn't say he understood, so to say that would be a lie. "I shall not reciprocate the courting and you can consider it null and void as of now."

Derek so badly wanted to whine, to take it back, but he remained stiff and stalwart.

"Just know that the hunters that were after you, the entire cell of them are in prison and will be there for life without the chance of parole. You are safe." Harry stated, passing over a folder with the pictures he'd found of them. "From them at least," he added a bit more sarcastically, "If you ever need my help or change your mind…my cards in there with my numbers." It was entirely up to him now.

With that Harry strode away, refusing to glance back, opening the door to the pub, planning on leaving, he added, "Be careful," he didn't want to go to a crime scene to find Derek dead regardless of how he was behaving. He was eighteen years old, he might not want to settle down, might not want anything to do with him because he was guy. There were so many reasons that Derek had decided against perusing the courting, and Harry would just have to live with that, but he couldn't get over the fact that mates were usually perfect for each other. Go figure he'd end up the first one to break that trend.

* * *

A/N – so what will happen next? Will Derek cave and tell Laura about Harry? Perhaps after being shot and dying of Wolfsbane poisoning? Somehow hoping that the cop would be able to help them since he was aware of the supernatural or know someone who could help him? Or will Derek call Harry himself injured and near death when he couldn't get through to Laura? Bringing Derek just a little closer to trusting him? And beginning to date? How long will it be before Harry finds out about Peter? The two year mark has just hit them! Will Harry find out about the Hale fire and investigate or will he wait until Derek tells him about it? OR rather some of it? R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

More Than Just A New Beginning

Chapter 5

* * *

Much to the teams frustration, they weren't able to find any other cases with similar – or the same – bullets used in any databases both their own and the Mundane ones. The chewing gum was a lost cause, the DNA they found on it belonged to a twelve-year-old girl, with absolutely no ties to the supernatural, but they kept an eye on her for a few days just to be on the safe side. Whoever it was, they had been extremely careful, but Hunters were normally careful, although they usually made sure that no evidence was found including the bodies. The CCTV was also a bust, the person never went into the frame, in any of the CCTV they found and nothing screamed 'I'm hiding a rifle' in any of the CCTV they scoured over in the hour before and after the attack.

However, Harry wasn't going to give in, he had promised the girls family he would do his best to find the perpetrators and would do so. Even if he spent years pouring over the same information again and again.

"I need the room," Zane called out to everyone, jerking his head in the direction of the door. Arching a brow the others conceded to Zane's demand, curious but not curious enough to try and listen in on what was obviously going to be a private conversation between him and their boss. It wasn't work related, definitely not, otherwise he would have discussed it with them all.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, all manners of thoughts going through his mind, to another victim to that victim being Derek.

"Did you do a full history search on the Hales?" Zane questioned, the documents clenched in his hands.

"Will did a general search, they were potential victims but alive, there was never any need to dig deeper," Harry pointed out, "What did we miss?" were they not victims after all?

"We should have done," Zane said, his tone disgusted.

Harry straightened up in his chair, Zane rarely showed so much emotion, he was a seasoned Auror, much like Harry himself. They rarely let the cases get to them – well, not in the obvious way, but they both obsessed over them – so to see and hear Zane proclaiming they should have done with so much anger and disgust, yeah, definitely, something up.

"Let's hear it," Harry said, blank shutters falling over his features as he prepared himself for anything he might hear.

"Derek and Laura were originally from Beacon Hills, a small town in California, two years and two months ago, the entire family perished in a house fire. One survivor, a one Mr. Peter Hale, I've not dug more into him, but assuming he isn't with his niece and nephew…he might not have made it or been a werewolf." Zane said, tone sarcastic and biting.

Harry closed his eyes, Merlin help him, "It's not unusual for packs to have humans, perhaps Derek and Laura were the only ones."

"No, definitely not, that damn town houses a nexus," Zane stated firmly, "Two werewolves wouldn't have been able to defend the town the way it was protected by supernatural creatures."

"A nexus?" Harry asked, standing, "There's a Nemeton on Beacon Hills?" why was this news to him?

"It's the biggest Nexus known, its connected to ley lines and telluric currents, and seven other Nemeta at least all around the United States," Zane informed him grimly, "Without it's defenders that town is very damn vulnerable to anything that passes through." That kind of power would draw others in desperate to use it as their own.

"Shit," Harry muttered, paling drastically, "It's been two years…has anything happened?" how could an Alpha abandon the territory? Wasn't Laura told the importance of the Nemeta and the position of Alpha in Beacon Hills?

"A lot of questionable stuff, yeah," Zane stated, "but the Mundane's have no idea what to look for, reading their version was quite funny."

"So we need to send someone to Beacon county, another to check on the Nemeton," Harry sighed, breathing out shakily, "There's not many ways to trap an entire pack of werewolves in a home and set it alight…did they find the perps?"

"Oh, you're going to love this, apparently it was an accident," Zane sneered, eyes gleaming in disgust. "It seems those two ran and didn't even attempt to get justice for their fallen pack members."

Harry swallowed thickly, a grimace falling over his face, rubbing his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. It didn't seem right to him that an Alpha would abandon their territory, run from such a powerful nexus to New York where she'd receive no aid. Where was their Emissary? It would be different if they were both under age, and Laura ran to keep custody of Derek, but that wasn't it at all. Such a small town, with a sister over the legal age, Derek would have remained with her, they wouldn't have considered separating them after such a horrific thing happening to the rest of the family.

Luckily Harry didn't know about Peter Hale.

But that wouldn't remain the case for long.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry muttered, "Is that the case file?" gesturing towards the folder Zane had in his hand.

"Yeah, just the rudimentary information that I dug up so far," Zane said, placing the folder on his desk.

Harry nodded, "Thanks, Zane," sighing softly, as he slumped back into his seat.

"Guys! Sorry to interrupt, we just got called to a crime scene, AGSW, thirty-to-forty year old victim," came the call from the door, not actually entering the room. "Agatha told us, police aren't present yet." Agatha was one of Will's informants, the entire team had at least three informants out there, at least five of them in total were Mundane with knowledge of the supernatural world.

"We're coming," Harry stated immediately, flipping the file closed, and putting it in his desk drawer, he would read it later tonight. Unfortunately, a two-year-old case didn't take pertinence over a new case.

"It bears all similar hallmarks of our last case," Will said entering the room, wide eyed. "There are reports that it came out of nowhere."

Harry and Zane shared a grim look, "Get ready to go," he ordered, already getting prepared himself, Zane shot off to his own desk and was quickly equipped for anything they encountered.

Before long the entire group were ready to go, including Samantha and they were off as soon as Harry knew the address, Will was driving the other vehicle and he already knew the address. They were roaring out of the car park behind the Woolworth building with haste.

It took fifteen minutes with their flashing lights to get to their destination.

"Will, Jerry, get the crowd back," Harry ordered, the second he was out of his SUV, both Jerry and Will worked in tandem, getting the crowd to back off and disperse, putting up the tape so they could work mostly unseen.

"Hell of a shot," Zane said, observing the body, it had been going down a side ally, it didn't leave much in the way for aim.

"Yeah, it's definitely a professional marksman," Harry said, eyeing the body, the small glow barely discernible in the wound giving away that Aconite had been used.

"Adam, Daniel, sniper nest, that way," Harry said, gesturing towards the north where the shot had most definitely been taken.

"Out the way, let me see the body," Samara ordered, making her way through the guys to get to the body. Kneeling down, she began her usual routine, while the others took a step back to allow her to work. Adam and Daniel took off, jogging towards the closest building that the sniper could have conceivably used to take out the Were'.

"Charlie, Jerry, find all the CCTV you can," Harry ordered, "Anything in a mile radius,"

"On it, boss," Jerry said without his usual flamboyant flare, it wouldn't have been proper to do such a thing out here. When he was working, he was always serious, but when the situation didn't warrant seriousness he did allow his natural joyful nature shine through, mostly to make the team smile.

"Yes sir!" Charlie pipped in, and they both took off.

"Will, see if your contact actually saw anything as well as anyone in the crowd," Harry added, Jerking towards the crowd that was still there. The phones were going off, lights flashing as they took pictures and posted them online. Not that they would find any, they made sure their faces never got pictures coming out, what they did was too damn important to allow such things to happen. It would make taking his entire team out too easily.

"On it," Will said, already on the phone to his contact before Harry actually finished. They were good at predicating what their boss would want. They worked together seamlessly for a reason, even with newcomers coming all the time, although he was the newcomer. He wasn't the last one, the last one had not stayed passed the first month. She hadn't been a good fit, too lone wolf to fit in well with the team and Harry didn't want anyone on his team that wanted to work alone and keep their results a secret in order to impress the 'boss' it had been her downfall.

"He's a Werecoyote, forty-four years old, AGSW, I'll tell you more when I get him on my table," Samara said, as Zane wrote down his age and species.

"Doubt we'll find family then," Zane said as he put his black book away. "They're usual loners,"

"Which isn't actually accurate," Harry said wryly, "Coyotes travel in packs too, both mundane and supernatural. I'm not sure where the hell anyone gets the belief that Coyotes a lone predators,"

"Coyote mothers don't tend to have children until later in life, because they lose a great deal of their supernatural powers, that transfer to their offspring as a result." Zane said, "I doubt very much this guy had any brothers and sisters, not on his mothers side anyway, it leaves a Werecoyote basically defenceless,"

"And?" Harry said blankly, he didn't see the bad thing in that.

"Not everyone is happy with the power drain," Zane sighed, a shadowed look coming to his face. "I had a case once…a day old baby found with its neck broken. A painless death all things considered, the baby was a Werecoyote, we never found the mother." To make matters worse it was just after he had became a father for the first time himself. He couldn't understand why a mother would do that to their children, and that's where all his knowledge on Werecoyote came from.

Harry winced, disbelief and disgust in his green eyes, he was grateful that he hadn't encountered such a case and he prayed he never did.

"Right, the shot was fired at 7:47 AM," Will explained to both Zane and Harry, ruffling his brown curly hair, "They didn't see anyone or anything suspicious," not surprising really, but they had to ask, had to make sure they covered all avenues.

"Inform the others we're heading back, that we will meet them in the bull pen," Harry informed him, "Take the other car back."

"Will do," Will said, as the others – including Samara who had already transported the body back to the morgue – all made their exits, Harry spelled everyone in the vicinity to remember a large black van coming and removing the body before Zane and Harry got into the last car leaving the crime scene.

"Hopefully this search might prove more successful than the last," Harry said, but by his tone, he wasn't holding out much hope. Professionals didn't make many mistakes, if any at all. They were professionals for a reason, but sooner or later everyone slipped up and Harry sincerely hoped that it was sooner rather than later. He didn't want to be called to a dozen more crime scenes like this one, but he knew he would be until he caught the fucker or fuckers.

"When do we have that luck?" Zane said amused, tying up his long blonde hair, he really should have done it before he got to the crime scene. Awkwardly shuffling around in order to get his fitted jacket off him, his broad form made for some major annoyances, including uncomfortable suits even made to fit.

Harry snorted, "Something has to give sooner or later," he had learned patience, and honed a lot of it over the years. With magic, sure things were sped up, but it didn't give you everything, they had just gotten lucky on their last case. Without their suspects blood…they could have potentially still been looking for Jason Scott.

"Who are you going to send to Beacon Hills?" Zane asked, hoping it wasn't him who would have to go. He'd be away from his wife and kids for longer than normal, being undercover and all.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, "There is a new recruit that shows promise, but he's actually supernatural himself."

"Why haven't I heard about this?" Zane asked, gaping, "What is he?"

"Hellhound," Harry said wryly.

"You're fucking joking!" Zane yelped, shocked to the core, "He's been possessed by a damn Hellhound?"

"I think more alone the lines of having a parent who was possessed by a Hellhound, and making him half-hellhound." Harry explained, while he drove, "If not for magic, then yeah, everyone would think he was possessed by a hellhound."

"Merlin's saggy balls!" Zane said slumping back, shocked and surprised.

"He survived an explosion which should have killed him in Afghanistan, that's what alerted him to the fact he might not be as human as he thought. After leaving the Military with the questions he'd been asking, he was guided here, and after finding out everything, he signed up, he's almost finished his training, he's still learning about his abilities though." Harry added, stopping at the traffic lights, tapping his fingers lightly against the steering wheel.

"Yeah, that would confuse anyone," Zane conceded, "But he's alright? Sound of mind and all that?"

"Once he understood what he was, yeah," Harry said, "He's still learning to harness his power though, new stuff he didn't know he was capable of happening every other day."

"Why doesn't he know? We have books on Hellhounds," Zane pointed out.

"Half-Hellhound," Harry pointed out, "He has powers that Hellhounds have yes, but also ones that are entirely his and unique."

"Does it mean he's immortal?" Zane queried thoughtfully.

"It's unlikely, not all things associated with Death are immortal," Harry mused, as he indicated to turn, "The closest thing we can compare him to is a banshee without the clairvoyant powers but he had deep intuition that indicates some sort of ability on that particular radar."

"When do we get to meet him?" Zane questioned, rather excited by the prospect.

"If he agrees to go, within the next week, I just need to gather everything I can on the fire and anything that's been happening so I can give him information on what he's getting into if he agrees." Harry explained, which meant looking into the past five years, the three before the fire and two after to gauge just how bad this was. "He won't be going alone, I'll be sending in a few others, we need an expert on Nemeton's to go as well, and someone in plain clothes to find out information people won't tell us." They always got more by sending in people as normal civilians, took a while but definitely worth it.

"So Mike," Zane mused, he was a mage, they went to him with specific magical enquires that wasn't the wizarding kind. Mike knew everything from Druidic magic to supreme Mages works, from rituals to runes, he was an expert and they'd used him dozens of times on baffling cases.

"Mike," Harry agreed, he would know what to look for and find when it came to that sort of magic. Sure, they knew Nemeton's but they didn't play around with them. They knew how dangerous that kind of magic was, not even dark wizards or witches crossed that point, that sort of magic was wild and unstable. Hence why the Druids turned 'Darach's' were unstable and power mad.

"We're here," Harry murmured, indicating yet again, and making his way into the parking bay it didn't have a number, instead it had his name painted across a sign. The other car, he noticed, that Will had been driving had already returned.

They had a few hours to kill before Samantha would be up with the information they'd need and the others returning with the evidence. He could use that time alternating between what information he could get on the new case and rudimentary reading over everything Zane had found for him.

* * *

He was just on the last few pages of the information Zane had produced on the Hales when the phone went. "Hello?" Harry said, it was an internal call, he didn't need to be professional for those, since he knew nearly everyone by voice alone.

"Clara wants to see you down in tech," Natasha explained, "She's found something that looks promising," noises in the background indicated that Natasha was in tech support herself.

"CCTV?" Harry asked, letting out a breath in surprise.

"Yeah, as soon as you can," Natasha explained, parroting what Clara said to her along with rapid fire trying.

"I'll be down in a minute," Harry said, hanging up immediately, "Clara wants us down in Tech," he called to those who were actually in the room, which consisted of himself, Will and Daniel who were just finished writing the new information on the white board.

"I was beginning to think we weren't going to get anything else done tonight," Will said, setting the black pen back on the edge of the board. Stretching out languidly, grabbing his coffee, ignoring Harry and Daniel's look, no drinks were allowed in Tech, not since an idiot had destroyed four computers with his clumsiness, not even magic had saved those destroyed computers. He only had a little left, by the they got down there, it would be finished.

"Our work is never done," Harry said dryly, but he was just being sarcastic, he knew what Will meant. It was already four o'clock in the evening, and there wouldn't be much in the way of new leads after the first 24 to 48 hours except from the usual surprise leads, but yeah, first day or two is definitely the most busy.

"I wonder what she's found," Daniel commented, as Will drank the remains of his coffee and flung the Styrofoam cup in the bin outside the room.

"Let's find out," Harry stated, opening the door, to find dozens of monitors being monitored as they went through dozens of CCTV images and videos for dozens of cases that all the departments had on the go. Major crimes and his definitely gave the Tech guys here the majority of their work. "What you got?"

"We have images here from a house that has CCTV in operation, the sign is at the other side of the property, so they were obviously unaware that they were being watched. Jerry did the right thing in asking for it, it shows the perpetrator getting out their car…" Clara explained, pressing play and letting the video show, "Twenty-five minutes later, they return, you'll notice with the zip not pulled up properly, exposing the muzzle of the rifle."

"There's two others in the car, can you make them out at any time?" Harry asked, watching the scene play out.

"Only the top half of the face on the passenger side, absolutely nothing of the person in the back, we've cleaned it up as much as possible, Samara might get more by doing her thing after the photos are developed?" Clara suggested/questioned. "We have the licence plate number sent up to Samara as well, I'm just sending the pictures that are usable through the CCTV to her too. There that's them sent."

"Would we be able to get specs of the individual in the car? Approximates? We might be able to find whoever it is through known associates?" Will queried.

"It's possible, but I'm not sure how far that will get you guys," already clicking away, getting what they wanted put up, lines making itself known on the shadow of the car estimating height and such.

"Perfect," Harry said staring at the figure, hopefully they'd get the son of a bitch soon. "I assume you sent a copy of everything to me as usual?" Clara didn't just send all the details to Samara but to him too.

"Everything," Clara confirmed with a nod, "Do we keep looking through the rest?"

"No, the timing fits perfectly, it's definitely her," the red headed, petite woman didn't look dangerous enough to hurt a fly with her cherubic face. As a Auror he knew looks could be deceiving, and this was a perfect example of that saying. "Don't get rid of anything just to be on the safe side though." Not that they got rid of anything, it would all be boxed up and shelved, whether the case was solved or not, but his was a very promising lead.

"Alright," Clara said, and the videos that had been uploaded were closed, leaving her computer on it's home screen. "I sent everything up to Samara half an hour ago, so she might have ran the registration plate through the system already."

"Thanks," Harry said, patting her absently on the shoulder, "Let's go guys,"

"Coffee time," Clara groaned, she couldn't wait until the guys from nightshift arrived in an hour, then she could head home and sleep. She spent way too much time online last night, sighing softly, she rubbed her eyes stretching out with a groan of relief.

"I'll come with you," Daniel said, with his charming dimpled grin, shorn dirty blonde hair was rubbed in a nervous tic. "I've not had coffee since lunch,"

"Travesty," Clara mocked him with a grin.

"It is actually," Daniel snorted, everyone needed coffee for the hours they worked around here.

"I'll see you later," Harry said rolling his eyes, wondering when the idiot was going to make his move! When she was about to marry someone else? They constantly flirted around each other, but had yet to make a single move to ask each other out. He was not going to watch this, it was painful.

The last thing Harry or Will heard was Dan saying he had a 'gift' for her that he'd brought back from his holiday.

* * *

"We got anything?" Zane asked, making a reappearance in the bullpen, after over two hours absence. He brought with him take away, handing them out to everyone, giving Jerry his vegetarian alternative.

"We've had no luck on the plates, they're fakes," Harry informed him, when nothing popped up on the database much to his irritation. Breaking his chopsticks and opening his carton, and digging into his meal.

"Facial recognition is still running," Will told him, "I've also given it to my contacts and well…do you think we should set a BOLO?"

"No," Harry stated immediately, "If this is an old hunter family they'll have their own contacts in law enforcement. If they get wind we've caught on they'll go underground and we won't ever see hide nor hair again let alone have a chance to catch her." They used BOLO's in both MACUSA and on the Mundane system, in normal cases it wasn't a problem, but old hunter families? It would be a problem.

"So we're assuming an old Hunter family then?" Zane said, claiming his own seat, loading his computer up as he dug into his own food, which consisted of spring rolls, nothing too heavy, he would be eating dinner with his wife and kids tonight.

"Once we know who she is, we'll know soon enough, there is always tell-tale signs," Harry murmured around his bite of food.

"Yeah, a damn long record of 'suspected' crimes with no actual arrests made." Zane stated a sneer curling along his face, bribery and paying off officers of the law who had sworn to uphold it but greedily take money as recompense. It sickened him the core really, not enough not to eat though, he though plopping his favourite spring roll into his mouth. "Yeah, I think I'll send her picture to my contacts too." Taking a picture of the girl in the email he'd been sent, before sending it to his contacts with simple words, 'BOLO, let me know if you see her' they were used to these sort of messages, and quite often they were very, very successful. They were also paid for their time too. Very generously, MACUSA paid them well. The more cases that were solved and closed, the better they looked, although it wasn't simple vanity. They just liked to hear case closed with the culprit behind bars. Especially the new president who wanted the crime rate to go down. over half the crime rates in New York – which were extremely high – were either done by those in the know of the supernatural world…or were supernatural themselves.

"Well, if you want you can get yourself a few corrupt cops on the take once we know who she is," Harry said, pointing towards the picture they had from the CCTV.

A ping on all their computers alerted them to incoming.

"She is named Amara Calavera, or was, she was legally disowned a decade ago, she now goes by the name of Mara Cala." Jerry said, as he was the first one to get the information from the email. "She was born in Mexico but resides in New York has done for only three months, before that she was primarily in New Mexico, and Louisiana for the past decade."

"Find out if there are any cases in New Mexico and Louisiana, send someone down there to oversee it," Harry ordered.

"Calavera's adhere to the code, they're hunters but from all I've heard they're very fair," Zane informed him, "She must have been disowned for breaking the code…there was no way they would have allowed her to live if she'd been turned into something supernatural."

"Or she left on her own accord not wanting to keep to the code," Will suggested, "She lives forty-five minutes away in W 39th street, her job is part time, in a security service round the corner from where she lives."

"The Calavera's sign is a skull isn't it?" Jerry asked, perking up, rummaging through the paperwork they had.

"Yes, why?" Will said, they'd learned them all over the course of the past few years.

"I can't believe I didn't see it," Jerry said shaking his head, "Come over," he added, before beginning to fold the picture of the bullet. Smooth and methodically having to change it a few times since it didn't fit, until eventually, it wasn't any sort of plant after all, it was a skull. She had drawn a symbol up that nobody would notice was a skull carefully presented. "It seems she didn't want to be too far from her roots."

"Damn," Zane said in awe, "Should have thought of that." especially since there was no discernible picture it didn't make sense, or hadn't.

"Yeah, I know," Jerry said, shaking his head leaning back, Will and the others backed off a bit giving him more room now that he'd shown them what he wanted to. "What if she only did that for here, and has been using the skull in the previous places she's been but too worried or scared to keep using it?"

"Either that or the bodies who got hit by her in the past are all buried and these kills are the only bodies being dropped she's not discarded?" Harry suggested, thoughtfully.

"Not much in the way of known associates," Will bit out in annoyance as he made his way through the information Samantha had dug up and trying to get it on his own.

"Check if any Calavera's or anyone were on her fight manifest when or rather if she flew out of Mexico, if the tickets were purchased together," Harry said, "Damn it, I'm beginning to think you were right, I cannot find anything about Lucas Manheim's family let alone any digital footprint of his life, no house, no phone, nothing."

"A lot of Were's keep a low profile, for good reason," the hunters had the law on their side, and many Were's were vulnerable to the system. "Probably sublet, kept minimal possessions in case he had to run although normally New York doesn't have Hunter factions so it's seen as neutral territory for both Were's and hunters alike." Plus, they drove off any hunters that were trying to pull their bullshit here, on their own doorstep. As they had proven time and time again.

"I want her accomplices, both of them," Harry stated, "Tonight we raid the property, with a little luck she will have them with her and we can arrest them together. So head home, I'll call Will and Daniel to help with the raid."

"Alright, Boss, you got it,"

"Yes, Sir,"

"Got it,"

"Goodnight boss!"

"You going to be alright?" Zane asked, very much aware of the personal conflict Harry was enduring while the others didn't, although they knew Harry had been looking for the Hales that was it.

"I'm fine, honestly, go home, see your family," Harry said, giving him a honest grin, "Tell them I was asking after them." his children were adorable and his wife was amazing, he was very grateful to have the Zabini family in his life.

Zane laughed, "Yeah, well, it's coming up to BBQ season in a few months, you'll see them for yourself," his wife loved inviting the entire team to eat at the family BBQ, getting to know the people her husband worked with. They hosted at least ten during the year, but thanksgiving and Christmas was time for just them that was one thing she'd wished.

Harry's grin became a full blown smile, "Ah, Potato salad," now that was something he loved, more than any of the meat served. He was by no means a vegetarian, far from it, the deer meet will attest to that, he had eaten quite a bit of it already. No need for the kill to go to waste even if his mate was a conundrum.

"Yeah, she makes the good stuff, she wont even tell me what the secret ingredients are," Zane said wryly, as he collected the rest of his stuff, "Old family recipe apparently." which meant more due to the fact she'd been orphaned at fourteen-years-old by a tragic car accident that killed her family while she was at a music recital.

"If you need help, call me, we'll be settled for the night by the time you're ready to go on that raid," Zane informed him before he wandered out, "Night," he knew from experience that Harry usually raided properties around four or five o'clock when they should be home, didn't always work that way but such as life.

Harry merely settled down to do more work, he'd head home for a few hours kip maybe, then come back to work.

* * *

"Lawrence is keeping an eye on the property, there are at least three people just gone in, lights are on and they are up. We wait until they settle for the night, they're cleaning guns at the moment and I'd rather avoid anyone being hit." Harry informed them, tone grim and serious, "We don't know how long it will be…ah, that might be him," he said, when his phone started going off, he frowned, definitely wasn't Lawrence, he had his number in his phone.

Answering it, he raised the phone to his ear, "Hello?" he heard nothing but pained wheezing. "Hello?" he said again, his voice intense. "Trace the call!" he mouthed to Will, who was at the computer, "Can I help you?" he didn't hang up, something was obviously wrong, and they had called his number for a reason.

"I…help," the voice pleaded, sounding bloody awful that rattling breath definitely didn't sound good.

It took Harry a few seconds to not understand the words but the voice. "Derek?" surprisingly his voice remained steady and calm. "Where are you? Can you tell me that?" he wouldn't be an Auror if he couldn't keep his composure under the most trying of situations.

Although, it was terrifying just standing there listening to the ragged breathing. For a werewolf not to be able to talk? It spoke of a very serious problem, but how long had that problem been active before he gave in and called him? Then again, he was just grateful that Derek had.

"Text me," Harry bark mouthed the words to Will, as he made off, he wouldn't be able to Apparate inside the building so being outside was best for all concerned. The wait was horrific, it felt like hours rather than a minute before Will got back in touch, giving him the Derek's location according to his phone.

He apparated to the general vicinity, "Point me, Derek Hale," murmured Harry lowly, following hastily the tugging in his wand, which he kept hidden just in case there was anyone nearby. Luckily, there didn't seem to be anyone around, it was too late for even the 'city that never sleeps' to be up, at least down this way, why Derek was here he had no clue.

It took all of two minutes to find him, leaning against a tree, blood gushing from a wound to his chest. The glow gave way that wolfsbane had been used. "Derek?" Harry murmured softly, keeping calm, Derek was barely conscious, his phone still in his lax hand.

Harry froze when he heard twigs snapping, people walking their dogs or hunters? Either way, he couldn't risk humans seeing magic. Wincing at the sight of the wound, Harry breathed evenly, held onto Derek and apparated them both to his home.

"Expecto Patronum, message: I'm fine, I'll be back as soon as possible," with that the Patronus took off, heading straight for MACUSA to alert his team that he was fine. Once that was done, he returned his focus to Derek, who was out for the count.

Laying him down, Harry ripped off his ruined Henley trying to stop himself staring, but he couldn't help himself, Derek was well sculptured. Fortunately, the black lines so close to his heart had Harry's heart pounding for a whole different reason.

Grabbing Derek's hands, he pressed them to his chest, before pressing his hand against the wound, "Accio bullet," and with that Derek's body bowed and the guy let out a roar of agony the pain wakening him up. Harry pressed down harder, stopping himself from being scratched or clawed at. He wasn't at full strength which allowed Harry to keep a tight grip of Derek and prevent it. The wolfsbane will be wreaking havoc on his system.

Derek could only feel pain as his body was poisoned, the agony of leaving his sister alone but feeling as if he deserved it coursed through him. Was it wrong to want to see his family? Explain and apologise to them for what his actions had caused? To know if they would have forgiven him or not? Laura…wouldn't do well on her own…she'd become feral, he couldn't just give up and let the hunters win…but the pain kept dragging him under.

Then the pain just ceased, Derek felt nothing for a few brief moments he thought this was it. Death was always described as the pain just fading away, like floating. Then bright light flooded the room, peering in through his half lidded eyes. Then warmth suffused him, it could only be described as having a warm bath after being out in the freezing cold – so much so that their own warmth deserted them – all day. The warmth surged through his entire body, from the tips of his toes to his ears and it invigorated him. Kickstarted his own healing, and unconsciousness claimed him, with the quiet soothing assurance that he was healing, that he'd been saved. That the hunters had not won.

Harry sighed in relief as the wound begun to heal on its own, but unfortunately, the relief was short lasting, as he looked at the bullet before rage slammed into him like a burning inferno.

The very familiar bullet staring at him tauntingly. He put the bullet in an evidence bag out of sheer habit, before sealing it closed. Staring at the bullet as realization rolled over him. She was becoming more and more brazen. Targeting more people, he had to take her down now, before she successfully managed to kill anyone else. It was pure luck that Derek had survived, the bullet had missed his heart by inches. If he hadn't called him then he most certainly wouldn't have survived. Sliding the bag into his pocket, it was evidence after all.

He would have been the next body discovered…unless she had a clean up crew on the way and that's who he heard. Murmuring the levitation charm, Harry guided the magic and Derek through to his spare room, cleaning up the mess, blood and all, before flinging the covers over his sleeping form.

Sighing softly, biting back a curse, he wanted to remain, because he knew, he knew Derek would bolt the second he woke up and he wouldn't see him again. He wanted to spend what time he could with him before he was gone again. His thirst for vengeance for the two fallen Were's and Derek was strong – lets' not forget the numerous others she'd probably killed too – and that is what he did best, so he was going to do it.

Scribbling a note he left it in view, telling Derek to help himself to anything he wanted, just because he'd been raised by the Dursley's, didn't mean he was without manners.

His soft gaze turned to stone as he turned around and left the room. Apparating back to MACUSA, he had someone to bring down and bring down hard.

* * *

A/N Yeah, I've changed Jordan Parrish's backstory for this one! I hope you don't mind :D he's not being possessed by a Hellhound but rather had a parent who was, and thus he ended up with the power of one, which was awakened upon his death :D So, will Derek still be there and that the beginning of their courtship or will it take a while before Derek gives into his and his wolfs desires? Harry is his mate after all…do you want to see more of how much Derek was struggling since only Harry's has really been shown yet! I'll need to start thinking of why they'd ever return to Beacon Hills…although really, they don't need to it's just habit isn't it? Will they return to Beacon Hills? Temporarily perhaps in the future? Or will they eventually settle down there?


	6. Chapter 6

More Than Just A New Beginning

Chapter 6

* * *

Harry wasn't surprised to see Daniel and Will all geared up to go, Lawrence must have got in touch with them when he couldn't get Harry. "You alright boss?" Dan asked, giving Harry a concerned look, the way he had run out on an operation spoke volumes. Will remained silent but gave an inquisitive look Harry's way, wanting to know himself what had gone down.

"I'm fine, now as we were discussing before, the general layout, since it's a two bedroom property…we can assume that two are sleeping in one bedroom or in the living room." Harry explained, "Has Lawrence given any new information?" as he attached his bullet proof vest to his body, and yanked over the pendant for additional protection.

"Yeah, the woman, our suspect is in the main bedroom," Will said, his finger tapping against the board, indicating which was the master bedroom. "So the guys could be sharing that room, or like you said one in the living room."

"Will, you're taking the master bedroom," Harry stated firmly, much to Will and Daniel's surprise. "You apprehend her as soon as possible, no theatrics, no talking down, you bring her down as quickly as possible is that understood? Even if it means killing her, she does not get away." he absolutely refused to contemplate letting her get out from under them, he wasn't going to allow her to remain free and continue using her sniper rifle to bring down more Were's.

Daniel waited patiently for his own orders, not at all let down or upset over Will getting to arrest their main suspect. He knew why the boss was doing it, giving Will the opportunity to prove himself, they'd all had that opportunity, he had a feeling he wasn't going to be the newbie on the team for much longer.

"Daniel, you enter into the living room, and if the second perp isn't there, you come straight to the bedroom unless give the all clear then you begin searching the rest of the property." Harry added, "They're very dangerous do you understand? Hunters think themselves above the law, they will rather kill us than be taken in, especially with the knowledge we have enough evidence for a search warrant." They'll know they couldn't get out of it, they'd probably go underground, come out with new looks, new ID's and with a damn point to prove something he really wanted to avoid.

Will rolled his eyes, "We know," honestly, he was way over protective, they'd gone through the training and proven themselves. He didn't need to constantly mother them all the time, they knew what Hunters were like, they all did. Even without the necessary training they went through to get on the team.

"Hey, you want to be removed from the raid tonight?" Harry retorted his voice raising a little in sight of the petulance. Annoyance thrumming through him, staring Will down, ignoring the embarrassment exuding from the wizard.

"No, Sir," Will murmured unable to meet his eye, cheeks flamed red in mortification.

"Then what? You think this is something simple? That they won't fight back?" Harry asked, his voice deceptively simple.

Will swallowed thickly, "No, Sir, I know they'll fight back," he managed to get out without a tremor. Had something instinctive as rolling his eyes caused him his job? Harry's respect? His heart was pounding erratically in his chest at the mere thought. Hell, he knew if he lost his job here, he knew he wouldn't get anywhere else within MACUSA, Harry was too well respected, and he'd not get it out of understanding that if he had screwed up with Harry who was rather fair well…they wouldn't want him on their team. He could just see it, and he feared the worst.

"Damn right they will," Harry retorted immediately, tone curt and just a smidge angry. "You've seen what the hunters are capable of! There's a reason we went into hiding! They get the better of magical creatures! Faster and deadlier creatures than we could ever hope to be! That alone should tell you they are a threat you shouldn't be rolling your eyes at. No matter how many people you have as back up, a shot to the head and you'd be dead! I would have to inform your parents about what happened!" slamming his hand down on the table, "I do not want to have to do that because you thought it was an easy job!" his nightmares were enough thank you very much, without them becoming a reality.

Daniel putted around the room, getting the last of his gear together ready for when they were leaving. It wasn't much, just double checking he had everything and sliding his ID card into his inside jacket pocket. Will was hardly the only one to ever be reprimanded by the boss, heck he'd been through it himself and knew how it was.

"I'm sorry boss, you're right," Will said, shoulders hunched, wincing at the jab about his parents, knowing it was probably hurting Harry more than him right this minute. Harry loathed having to tell parents they'd lost their child, it was the worst part of the job. He'd just forgotten himself for a moment.

Harry deflated, "I'm not being like this because I want to, I'm doing it because I must." He told Will sincerely, "It's my job to make sure you're aware of the dangers your facing. Of making sure you come out intact, I do not want to lose anyone on this team." Harry didn't think he'd survive that.

"I understand, Sir," Will said, meeting Harry's gaze for the first time since this begun, it felt like ages but he knew it was mere minutes. "I apologise, I got ahead of myself." Giving a firm nod, relaxing a little knowing he wasn't about to lose his job or be kicked off the team. At least he assumed not.

"Good, now line drawn under it, finish getting ready," Harry told him, breathing out, shaking his head when Will headed off to gather the rest of his items. He did not tolerate cockiness, it led to bad things happening, and he refused to allow any such cockiness to jeopardise anyone on his team. If it meant reminding Will of his own mortality and what it would do to his family then so be it. Will had accepted his criticism with grace and that won him a lot of points. That and he hadn't argued the points Harry was trying to get across.

Harry just finished his own adjustments when the phone went yet again, pressing it up to his ear, "Yes?"

"Boss? I… was going to leave a message, I didn't think you'd still be in," came the voice through the receiver clearly caught off guard.

"You have something for me?" Harry asked, sliding his gun into place, putting the call on speaker, so that the others could hear her.

"We're in Louisiana I thought I'd check out the suspects old place…I did an x-ray of the back garden…there's at least a dozen bodies," she explained in a rush, "I have all the case files I thought I'd just check this one last thing before returning."

"I see," Harry said, "I'll send a team first thing in the morning, presumably the other place will be the same." A grimace crossing his features, more bodies, just what he needed, damn hunters liked to make their lives as complicated as possible. That was another dozen people he could have her charged with murder for.

"Yes, Sir," Judi murmured over the phone, stifling a yawn.

"I would like you to head the team down there," Harry informed her, she deserved it, she'd gone a step farther than asked and found something else. "So head to a hotel for the night, get some rest, I'll send the others to you,"

"Yes, Sir!" Judi agreed, excitement thrumming through her, a chance to lead her own team, it was an opportunity she hadn't received yet. "What about the files?"

"I'll send Zane to get them first thing," Harry told her, "So ensure I have your location by then," Samara wouldn't be in for hours yet, so there was just no point to collecting them or her bringing them.

"I will do," Judi agreed.

"Inform the team in New Mexico to do a sweep of her old property as well," Harry ordered her, he didn't have the time to call others he needed to get to Calavera before something else happened.

"I will do, goodnight, Sir!" Judi said before the line disconnected.

"Well, maybe she wasn't able to find a property with a garden big enough here to dump bodies in?" Daniel mused, and she certainly didn't, not here.

"It's possible, either that or she's changing her MO," Harry sighed, putting the phone back on the receiver. "Well, nothing to be done about that for now. We ready to go?" it wasn't unusual for hunters to change their MO to be frank.

"Yes, Sir," both Daniel and Will stated together, tone serious.

"Good, we're meeting Lawrence in the street, from there we get in and apprehend them. Lawrence has a few guys with him. We get them in the car and they're Portkey'd to the cells, after that we head home and get a few hours sleep before they're interrogated." They had to make it look good in order to stop anyone suspecting or thinking the suspects had gone 'missing' in prison where they actually were is what they wanted everyone to think.

"Apparation spot is here," Harry gestured towards the red dot where Lawrence was situated, not too close to the building to cause concern to the hunters if they happened to look out to see a strange vehicle parked outside their property. Not that they would see it, not unless they could see through magical enchantments. No, that took some seriously powerful concentration and magic to see through enchantments.

Will and Daniel memorised the pictures of the house and area they were Apparating to. It would help them Apparate a little more accurately, but they could Apparate blindly into an area without trouble. Plus, there was always coordinates which they'd been taught during training. It was only a few seconds, but it was long enough to imprint in their minds.

"Let's go," Harry called out, and with that the three were off, jogging towards the nearest exit, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. They could get down three flights before the elevator would reach them, someone was using it to go to the basement at the moment by the looks of it. Probably the clerks getting the documentations down to the basement having been signed and sealed.

The moment they stepped out of the door, for once, they didn't head for their cars, they apparated in the dead of the night to their sought out location.

"Someone should take a leaf out of Star Trek and create stun guns for us," Will said, as they walked towards Lawrence who exited the car the second he saw them, making it visible.

"Stun guns? They've already been created, albeit they're rubber bullets," Harry pointed out.

Will and Lawrence – who was close enough to hear – laughed, "No I mean literal stun guns,"

"Eh, you should speak to Jillian then," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders, assuming correctly it was more than likely some science fiction thing on the TV. He had a TV but he had rarely used the thing, and when he did it was mostly as background noise when he was reading through his case files or working some more. Jillian worked beside the Unspeakables, creating all sorts of magical amulets and gadgets to make life safer for the Aurors and those working the crimes departments.

Amber Rose and Mason Meyers stepped out of the vehicle, Harry observed both of them, confident, calm, all dressed in black with the usual gear on. Mason, black hair, he had a buzz cut, that was new he'd had longer hair when he'd worked as a newbie. Amber's hair was now dark brown instead of blonde, her hair was longer tied up in a bun. She used to always wear it down until a suspect had yanked stands of it out trying to overpower her.

Harry gave them both a nod, they all focused on him, he was the boss and he was in charge of his operation. "Lawrence you go with Will, but Will takes charge, he's heading for the main bedroom, Amber you go with Dan, he has the living room where one of the perps might be staying, myself and Mason will take the second bedroom…they're hunters, we go in and get them subdued very quickly, understood?"

"Yes, Sir,"

"Yes, Boss,"

"Good, then lets get this over with," Harry stated, with that, he begun stalking towards the house, everyone following at a brisk pace. One spell, had the door blasting open and the calls of 'FBI remain where you are!' or variations of it as they all immediately sought out their destinations, calling out clear when they searched a room that didn't have anyone in it.

"Down on the floor! Down on the floor now!" Mason ordered curtly, the sound of gunfire temporarily distracting Harry, and before anyone could do anything other than call out in alarm Harry's suspect had a gun in hand and shooting as well. "BOSS is down! The boss is down!" Mason called out, shooting the suspect in the shoulder, and the gun was dropped, he didn't even think to use magic at the moment reacting as he'd been taught. "Perp apprehended and subdued."

"Perp secured," came Danny's voice.

"Third secured," Will said, "Hold on to him," shoving her at Lawrence, panicked beyond belief, praying that Harry hadn't been hit somewhere vital like the head. Running towards the bedroom, Danny had the same idea and they almost bumped into each other. They almost bowled over in relief, when they saw Harry was still alive.

The relief was short lived seeing the amount of blood pooling around his body.

"Harry?" Daniel called out, easing himself next to him, "Hey? I'm going to get you to the healers, hold on. Will get the perps into the cars, they'll drive the cars back," Gesturing towards Mason and Amber, "Lawrence secure the property," he had been a member of the team longest discounting Harry who was down, so he took charge yanking out his portkey, he wrapped it around both their necks, it easily expanded to fit them, as he hoisted Harry into his arms. "Fucker missed the damn vest," he hissed, a gut wound. Pressing down on it, trying to stem the flow of blood for now.

"We'll get it done, go!" Will said, urging him to leave quicker, "I'll see you in a bit." And directly after that, Harry and Daniel left, blood soaking both of them, their white shirts soaked with blood. Will swallowed thickly, damn, that had gone to hell so quickly. "Right, you heard him, lets get to it," he added, as with that, they all left to do their duties, ignoring the curious looks from neighbours peering out of their windows, nosy.

Will's last act in the property was to banish the blood, no wizard wanted their blood left lying. Wouldn't tolerate it, none of them would and it would have been a great disservice to leave it.

Shuddering, Will walked out of the property and entered one of the SUV's leaving Lawrence to lock up and before long they were off, only driving towards an abandoned property before forcing the huntress – who he had silenced – unable to stand her vitriol to be Portkey'd to MACUSA once done he apparated himself. He knew the others would shrink down the vehicle before Apparating to MACUSA to write up their report and head home.

Will didn't, he headed straight for the Healers ward, barely stopping to draw breath.

"…I'm not taking it just get it done, I want to head home," came Harry's voice.

He laughed a little as he approached, skidding a little before stepping in, he was definitely fine if he was arguing with the healer.

Danny was just leaning against the wall with an amused smirk playing across his face, as if his suit wasn't completely covered in blood. "Jace, you won't win this argument, and the blood replenisher is only going to last so long." Helping Jace realise it was a lost cause.

Jace Byrd pursed his lips, shaking his head, his red hair messier than normal, as he ran his hand through it yet again. "Alright, this will hurt," giving in, placing the pain relieve draught back onto the beside table, stubborn bloody wizard, Harry tensed, as Jace pressed his wand against the wound, Harry grunted tense as a coil spring as the bullet emerged, even with the numbing charm it hurt like a fucking bitch. "Bloody bastard," he hissed through gritted teeth, "I could string him up," talking about the one who shot him of course.

"You really should stay here," Jace said, "I'd like to keep you in for observation," to ensure it didn't become infected and he had enough blood replenishers.

"I have the potions I need at home," Harry informed him shaking his head, he didn't want to remain here, he quite frankly had had enough of hospital wings during his childhood. He'd never voluntarily stay there, he'd rather sleep in his own bed too.

Jace glanced at Danny and Will, as if expecting them to speak up, sighing in resigned exasperation, "Take this, it will help heal the hit organs," Jace informed Harry, handing over the murky brown vial, Harry grimaced and screwed up his face at the sight of it. "You'll need to rest for a few days, it isn't quick working and the pain will come and go…it can be debilitating. Are you sure I can't get you to take at least a level five pain reliver…"

"I'll take one when I get home," Harry reassured the healer, he wasn't being difficult for difficulties own sake, he just wanted to go home.

"Very well, a level six at least," Jace warned, "I want to see you back here tomorrow for a check-up, if you don't appear I'll send someone to get you at your home by early evening." It was both a warning and a reassurance, Harry was injured and was leaving against his Healer's wishes, and as an adult he could do that if he left under his own power. So, yes, he would be watched carefully in the coming days.

Harry grimaced but nodded, the second he made to move, pain shot from his abdomen throughout his entire body. Freezing, panting a little, damn, Jace hadn't been exaggerating, swallowing thickly, Harry gritted his teeth as he slowly and very, very carefully sliding off the hospital bed at a snail's pace.

"I'll Apparate you home," unlike Will, Daniel knew where Harry lived, the others had actually been in Harry's home a few times.

"No, you guys head home," Harry ordered, "I'll be fine, I've got a Portkey I can use," while you couldn't Apparate out the building, there were portkey's you could use within the building to get to destinations as long as it had been created by those who know the wards.

Will and Daniel wanted to argue, but they knew better.

Instead they waited until their boss had stood straight and summoned the portkey and held his hand out waiting for his bag. Dan and Will sidestepped to avoid being smacked in the back by the flying object. He kept it clasped loosely in his left hand, not even trying to wrap it around his back. Re-sheathing his wand, he dug into his bag for the portkey and murmured "Home," imbuing his magic into it, Wandlessly.

With that Harry Potter left MACUSA for home.

Harry groaned in prevalent agony, "Accio" he murmured, calling upon the potion he needed. Relief swamped him as it flew into his hand, he wasted no time at all before opening the vial and consuming the contents hastily. He didn't take the stronger level as he should, if he did he'd end up passing out here not in pain but the draught left you extremely lethargic. It had been three hours since he'd left to deal with this latest threat. It had not gone at all according to plan. On the plus side, they were all alive, and only he'd ended up injured, and they'd arrested the three they'd been hoping to. Hopefully he'd be able to go in tomorrow and question them, if not he'd send in Zane and watch the proceedings.

The vigilante hunters were now in the cells at MACUSA no doubt, the asshole – who incidentally hadn't been pictured or seen – had been on his knees, and shot in an upward trajectory, missing the bullet proof vest by inches, and if it hadn't been for his magic and the amulets they wore, he would have died. So, it was something else they had them on, resisting arrest and attempted murder of a federal agent they would never see the outside of a prison cell again. Not that they'd stood a chance, not with the new evidence they had regardless. Although that only proved the woman was at it, but Harry believed they travelled together.

He probably should have stayed, but he'd had enough of hospitals to last him a lifetime. Banishing the empty vial, sighing softly, he slung his bag next to the door, which held his keys, credentials, case files, gun and everything except for his wand which was rarely removed from his person. Harry then slowly beginning to move towards his bedroom, able to do so in the dark easily enough, he'd lived there long enough to know his own place even in the pitch dark.

It didn't remain that way for long, as Harry turned his bedroom light on, low setting of course. He blinked in surprise, he hadn't even thought to check the wards at all. He'd just assumed Derek would bolt as soon as he could. He certainly went out of his way to avoid him, and made it clear that he didn't want Harry in his life. Apparently, he didn't know the place well enough, he'd ended up in the spare room, not his own bedroom.

As much as he'd love to just stand there, aching as he was, and watch Derek while he could. It was probably improper, and no doubt Derek would consider it creepy. No, he was in too much pain, he needed to shower and change.

Turning around to leave, wincing again, the gut wound would hurt for at least a week, it had done some damage to his internal organs. Magic worked wonders, but it wasn't instantaneous unless you discount phoenix tears, but those sorts of potions were rare, and reserved for the worst of injuries. He was contemplating the idea of getting one regardless of price, it wasn't as if it would put anywhere near a single dent in his fortune.

Shuffling through to his own room, putting on yet another light, he kicked off his shoes, and toed off his socks. Pressing his hand against his abdomen, he felt as though his damn innards were falling out. It was his own fault, he shouldn't have gotten distracted, but he'd been momentarily terrified one of his own had been bloody killed. None of them should have had the chance to raise a gun let alone shoot, it's the way he'd wanted it.

Letting out a puff of air, he somehow managed to remove his blood soaked shirt, it was less easy getting his trousers off, in the end he decided to banish them. He had a dozen other pairs just like it, it wasn't as if they were his favourite pair. His underwear were easily shimmered down his frame, with that Harry went step by step towards the bathroom which was across the other side of his bedroom. It had never seemed so far away before, but Harry doggedly trudged on, each move he made, the pain relief draught kicked in, allowing him to actually move without bending over in utter agony. With the kind of pain he was in, he knew the potion would last maybe an hour or two before he'd be back to square one.

Harry merely let the water cascade down him when he finally got in, allowing the water to wash away the blood that was still clinging to him. His right hand pressed against the shower wall, keeping him propped up should he feel dizzy. It felt extremely odd having company he didn't know, even unconscious company Harry mused, as he eventually forced himself to get out of the shower.

It took him ten minutes longer to get himself dressed, a simple blue vest and a pair of shorts. When he finished and opened his bedroom door, he found Derek leaning against the wall, his eyes supernatural blue. Surprise caused him to pause for a moment, unsure of why Derek was still here.

Derek's eyes roaming over Harry, cocking his head to the side, sensing the injuries but unable to see them.

"Did they hurt you?" he rasped out, clearly not recovered fully himself yet.

"I was injured doing my job," Harry told him, "It just happens that the one who shot you happened to be my prime suspect in two murders that had hit New York recently. You were lucky to survive, the others did not." Given what he knew about Werecoyote's he suspected his mother already knew, she will have regained her powers. He just couldn't find any of them to tell them, or give his body to them so they could perform the rites or a funeral. If nobody could be located the body would be cremated and held in hopes someone would be found eventually.

"What are you?" Derek asked, standing straighter, Harry's ID card held loosely in his hand, watching Harry move, paying particular close attention to item strapped to Harry's wrist. It wasn't something he saw every day, it was odd to say the least.

"Now you're interested?" Harry asked with deceptive mildness, inhaling sharply, damn, it even hurt to talk, or might be because he'd breathed properly. Damn it, he was slightly surprised that Derek was still here, quite frankly he'd expected him to bolt without a single word. He didn't want to get his hopes up, was too sore to think too much on Derek's potential motives.

"You're not just an ordinary FBI agent," Derek said, watching his mate walk his chemo-signals giving of waves of severe pain yet there wasn't a single sign of blood, tears or any other significant wounds to explain them. Watching him walk towards the sofa and begin to lower himself onto it.

Harry's lips quirked, "Ordinary? That what you can anyone human?" slotting it away, probably much better than Mundane, No-Maj or Muggle to be perfectly honest. "Then no, I'm not an ordinary FBI agent," he informed Derek, and despite the pain he was in, he watched Derek closely, which helped take his mind off his wound. Sighing in relief once he was finally sitting comfortably, or as comfortable as he would get tonight.

"Are you a Druid?" Derek then asked, the magical congress gave that away, he hadn't been aware that the Druidic council went by any other name. Unfortunately, he hadn't learned everything before…the fire. He'd been more interested in basketball, school and…girlfriends.

Harry had to stop himself laughing, not only would it probably kill him, he had a feeling Derek would feel insulted. Even though Derek had just insulted him, to quite a severe degree actually. "No, Derek, I'm not, I'm a wizard, and far more advanced than any Druid could hope to achieve even if they lived over a hundred years. Druids are at the very bottom of the barrel where magic is concerned." Grimacing, he pressed his hand over his stomach, man, days of this, it was going to majorly suck. "I'm aware that werewolves need sustenance especially after expanding energy after being hurt…would you like something to eat?"

"I'm not staying," Derek immediately retorted hot and angry.

Harry wished he could say he wasn't surprised. "Then go, I'm not stopping you," he told Derek gently, suddenly bone achingly tired. "The hunters that targeted you won't get free in order to make a second attempt." Giving a tired sardonic smirk, "You're safe." Twice he'd protected Derek, saved him – potentially twice – in the short time they'd known each other.

An uncomfortable feeling settled into Derek seeing that smirk despite the feeling of 'safe' 'mate' and eagerness that flowed through him. Now that just made him think of his Uncle Peter, it was a smirk straight from his book. Which was closely followed by terrible guilt, he didn't even know how he was, he couldn't even call the hospital to find out without going against his Alpha.

Harry leaned back against his sofa, closing his eyes, getting himself comfortable. He'd just sleep out here, he didn't fancy having to hoist himself out and go back to his bed. The sofa was more than comfortable enough for him to stretch out and sleep anyway, it certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd done so.

"Is that…" Derek murmured, staring across the room his cheeks warming in embarrassment, as he remembered that night vividly.

Harry popped open his eyes, not having to follow Derek's gaze, "Yes," he'd had the deer skin treated and placed into a frame and hung it on his wall. It was special to him, even if Derek didn't want anything to do with him, it was still from his mate. He didn't want to put it on his bed or on the floor, deer were notorious for shedding, so a frame it was. He also had the first two frozen cuts under a preservation charm, the others bits had been frozen, and he was still eating it even to this day. It was a prized possession, much like his wands, his cloak and more importantly his photo album.

Derek shifted uncomfortably, he could smell that it was touched frequently, and it made his wolf purr in deep satisfaction and happiness. Their mate understood their ways, understood and cherished what had been given to him as the first courting gift. "Why?" why hadn't he thrown it away? It had never been a true courting, merely a moment of weakness, when he wasn't in full control of himself.

Harry ached a brow, "Didn't you keep your first kill?"

"I did, it's gone now," Derek agreed, eyes flashing in barely suppressed pain, he hadn't just lost his family that night he'd lost everything, every single thing he owed. He and Laura had fled with nothing but the clothes on their backs. It had been difficult for a while, until Laura managed to get the insurance money after the investigation was concluded.

Sighing softly, of course, the fire, that had been thoughtless, "I see," was all Harry said in reply, what could he say without coming across condescending as hell? He had a feeling bringing up the fire would be the surest way to get Derek running for the hills. To be fair he was surprised the guy was still there.

Derek scoffed, "I somehow doubt it," his mood still dark and broody, he didn't _want_ to be that way, but life had happened and he was no longer the boy he used to be.

"The people in the pictures we found in the previous cases…were thoroughly investigated, we assumed quite accurately that they were past victims. A few of them were still alive, we found them, thankfully, I know." Harry confessed, curious to see what his reaction would be. "Background checks were ran." None of what Harry said was a lie, background checks were ran on Laura and Derek Hale. The others were investigated to find out their names.

Derek blanched, turning paler than should be possible, "I should…I should…er…go," Derek blurted out, giving one last glance at Harry and the framed deer before he was gone, the door slamming shut as he left.

"Yup," Harry murmured, exactly how he thought it would go, flicking his wand out he ensured his home was secured before slotting it back into place and closing his eyes, despite the pain it was surprisingly easy to fall asleep.

Thankfully he slept without nightmares.

* * *

How long will Derek be able to stay away from his injured mate? will it be Derek that reaches out next time or will Harry and Derek continue this ring around for another while? This wasn't how I wanted this chapter to go if i'm honest but damn Derek is difficult even only two years after the fire to get to open up...I'm hoping to have Derek starting to within the next few chapters to move the story along :) Will Cora be alive in this story? Will Peter leave to get his revenge with Harry and Derek going after him OR will he listen to Harry and allow the magical world to do its thing? R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

More Than Just A New Beginning

Chapter 7

* * *

Harry had after quite a good nights sleep, despite his injuries, taken the level six pain reliver in order to Apparate himself to MACUSA. He had too much to do in a small window of time. Thus, he didn't want to be going at a snails pace, once there he went straight to see the healer, Jace, who was still unhappy with his decision but at least seemed to respect it now. His wounds were healing as well as one would expect. At the end of the appointment he was given seven vials of potions that would promote healing farther with his internal injuries.

Harry thanked Jace and sheepishly apologised for being childish, it seems, no matter how old one got, some fears never left and some things you dislike remain deep rooted. Oddly enough, he had no real reason to hate hospitals, Poppy was always kind to him, in her matron kind of way of course. He'd just tired of spending so much time in a Hospital wing, for the six years he'd attended Hogwarts…he'd ended up in it multiple times a year.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" Zane asked the second Harry stepped foot in the office. "I was just about to come visit you," good job he hadn't left early otherwise it would have been a wasted journey. Not that he minded although the food he would have picked up probably would have. "I just heard what happened," he added, roaming over Harry as if to make sure he really was standing and appearing in relative good health.

"I'll be fine, I've got to take a weeks medical leave though," Harry grumbled, he wasn't going to be allowed to work while injured, or worse, doped up on potions, which would slow his reaction times and he _did_ need time to heal. "Which puts you in charge, tell Sally I'm sorry." He added wryly, as he made his way slowly to his own desk.

"She's more worried about you than pissed at the fact I won't be home as much," Zane admitted, as a healer she probably knew better than they did the sort of damage bullets did even with magic to help the process of healing along.

"Tell her I'm fine," Harry declared, already picking up his phone and beginning to dial numbers.

"Alright guys, we've got a new case, missing person, a seven-year-old witch Delila Moon," Zane informed the sleepy group, which had them all standing at attention immediately upon his announcement. "The mother and father Zoe and Mark Moon are in the hospital having been attacked. Zoe was able to tell the healers their daughter was taken and gave us a brief description of the attackers which admittedly isn't much to go on." while Zane spoke, he put everything they had on the board, while listening to Harry on the phone, apparently he was cancelling interviews and setting them back a week while he recovered. Upon hearing a familiar name, he realized, Jordan Parrish. The guy Harry was planning on sending to Beacon Hills. He would have offered to do it for him…but this case…he might not be able to.

"Daniel, Will, Jerry I want you working with me on this case," Zane informed the group, "John, Charlie, Adam I want you to oversee the rest of the investigation in the Calavera case. I've been informed that dozens of bodies have been found in two different states, Judi is currently overseeing the New Orleans point, I want he three of you on point in New Mexico bodies have been confirmed to be within the confines of the compound. The body count is unknown at this point."

"Do we have search warrants?" John asked, standing up, already beginning to prepare for the journey, as much as he'd like to protest and stay to find the missing girl…he knew Zane wouldn't change his mind and trying to argue was taking time away from the little girl.

"On your desk, Samara has already called in Russell Bushby to help, he's in New Orleans so Samara will be coming with you…unless I have to call her away." his tone grim, he certainly didn't want to have to do that, it would mean the girl didn't survive her abduction. They were all familiar with Russell, he'd been with them three years while learning everything he could under Samara's tutelage, he'd only just gained his Masters. With Samara's praise, Russell had been offered a job in MACUSA before he could finish.

"I'll head down to get her," Adam offered, "Portkey?"

"Yes, everything is set up in the office, you'll have everything you need to proceed." Zane called out as Adam had continued to move as he spoke.

"Has our scene been investigated?" Will asked, as John and Charlie prepared to head out to New Mexico where Calavera had lived years ago.

"Make sure to pack a lot of water," John murmured to Charlie as always health conscious. "We have no idea how long we'll be there."

"The healers got them out of there to safety, nobody has been in or out since." Zane calmly informed Will, as he shifted through the information putting what was prudent on the board. Barely registering the others talking as he focused fully on his task.

"There is water available in New Mexico you know," Charlie said amused, "Plus, we have our wands, which in a pinch can give us water as well." shaking his head at John, but Will noticed he had taken the suggestion to heart and put three bottles of water into his pack.

"Alright guys, lets go!" Adam called out to his group, his face peering around the door, making no move to re-enter the room. Samara peered around and grinned and waved, a frown settling on her face when she noticed their boss was there. "You alright, boss man?" teasing him with the name.

Harry merely arched a brow smirking at her, not at all ashamed of the title, "I'm fine, don't worry I don't intend to stay," he added, almost pouting, but everyone knew how difficult this was for Harry to stand aside and let them get on with it. Not because he wanted to be in charge, but because he loved his work, and especially with a case with a child kidnapped and in potential danger. Luckily he was smart enough to know he'd just keep them all back, and it might have serious consequences.

"I'll see you later," Samara promised, giving him a look to expect her at some point.

"I don't know about that," Harry said, frowning, the case might just be their biggest one yet. "You might be there overnight," depending on how many bodies they actually found. It made the last case pale into insignificance. A tingle alerted him to his wards being set off at home, shit, looked like he was going to have to head home then, sooner than anticipated. Probably for the best otherwise he'd sit here all day.

Samara grimaced, but shrugged, it wouldn't be the first time or the last.

A chorus of 'goodbye's and take care of yourself' later Harry found himself alone in the office.

Sighing softly, glancing at the picture of the little girl, praying that she'd be found safe and back with her parents. Although, history told them that time wasn't on their side. Blinking lazily, the pain relief was a welcoming distraction from the pain. He began to scoop up all his files, putting them in his bag, before swinging it onto his back and beginning his own trek out the building nodding at people he passed who wished him well or said hello, apparently everyone already knew about the injuries he'd sustained last night. Not that he was surprised really, gossip travelled extremely fast even in work settings.

He'd need to set about getting another emergency Portkey from MACUSA to his home. For now though, he just had to go the long way, at least he wasn't in pain. He wasn't happy at having to move his plans farther back, especially those for Beacon Hills, that place was a danger onto itself, for every single Mundane that lived there, living so close to an incredibly powerful nexus without a werewolf pack to protect it's boarders. Shaking off his thoughts, there was nothing to be done about it, for now he needed to get home and find out what had set off his wards…or more specifically who. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to enter his home in order to steal from him, all that had accomplished was being frozen on the spot for hours and then obliviated.

Finally outside, he shrunk his SUV and put it in his pocket before Apparating back to his building. He owed in all, but two elderly couples lived on the ground floor. They were probably the safest people in New York, with the amount of wards Harry had imbued within the building. "Derek?" he muttered in surprise, once he opened the door, finding the werewolf Beta shifted, blue eyes glowing ferally as he remained stuck in place, unable to go back out or further into his home. His bag fell from his fingers.

Licking his dry lips, Harry removed his wand and lazily flicked it at Derek, removing the wards surrounding him. Allowing the werewolf to move freely after being stuck for over ten minutes, the scowl on his face indicated he was not happy. "C'mere," Harry murmured, shuffling towards the kitchen, "Put your hand there, like this," Harry demonstrated, "It will feel like pins and needles for a few seconds while the wards accept you. It'll allow you to come and go as you please."

Derek didn't know what the hell to think, he'd been extremely terrified upon being unable to move, especially since he couldn't actually see the mountain ash. That terror had changed to fear, as silly as that fear was, considering Harry had saved his life twice now. Thinking he'd have hunters upon him, that his mate had betrayed him to them. Now he knew it wasn't mountain ash, since he'd used magic, it must be protections he had on his property. Deciding to forgo his distrust, since Harry had more than earned it, he pressed his hand against the wall, Harry pressing his hand against his, keeping it there. True to Harry's word, it did feel like pins and needles jabbing at him for a new seconds. He half expected a bloody hand print, but there was nothing when Harry removed his hand.

Inhaling sharply, trying to gauge what the hell Harry was on, and he was definitely on something. His eyes were slightly glazed, and the way he was walking was slightly off. He couldn't smell anything illegal, medication perhaps for his injuries? He was in a lot of pain, his chemo-signals were indicating that much. Although it wasn't as prevalent as it was last night, subdued and muted.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked befuddled, staring at Derek, as if just realizing he was there. If he'd been fully coherent it would have been one of the first questions he asked. As it stood he was slightly slower than normal, but still able to hold a conversation.

Derek shifted, face flushing red in embarrassment, shoving his hands into his jacket, hunching in on himself. He wasn't about to admit that he'd been worried, so much so that he hadn't slept at all after running out like a coward after finding out that Harry knew about his past. His mate, his mate was injured and he'd left him alone to fend for himself, not for the first did he consciously wonder if there was something fundamentally wrong with him that he could do that. His mom wouldn't have been able to leave his dad's side if he was injured lest it was in the midst of battle. Even then she'd stay nearby, protect him at all costs, he knew this from the tales he'd heard of things that had happened in Beacon Hills.

Of course, he wasn't even aware of the half of it, as the adults understandably kept the majority of it from the 'Pups' of the Hale pack, which basically meant everyone under the age of sixteen. Telling them only some of the less…violent altercations they'd had while defending Beacon Hills territory.

"You brought food?" Harry's voice became soft, noticing the paper bag and the coffee containers, that laid against the windowsill where he'd put them after presumably finding out he couldn't move.

Derek shifted farther back, clearly deeply uncomfortable, ready to run yet again.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes tiredly, "Go ahead, you aren't stuck here anymore," he told him, moving around him and making his way to the sofa and gratefully sinking into it. "Accio bag!" he intoned, snatching it out of the air before it could actually hit him, now even the potion wouldn't have him getting away with that without agony rippling over him. He wanted to get some reading done before the pain returned with a vengeance, which he knew it would.

I don't… trust people…" Derek finally worked up the courage to say grudgingly, as he moved to gather the food, just as awkward as he always felt in Harry's presence. Unable to look at Harry, his gaze remained firmly looking out the window at the busy New York roads and walkways. Hearing the shuffling of what was probably more folders and paperwork coming from Harry's bag.

Harry's green eyes wandered back to Derek, slightly surprised that he was still there. He pondered the meaning behind those words, was he implying that he would never trust anyone again? Or was it just a statement of a fact due to something that happened? The fire? Had it been someone the family made the mistake of trusting. "I get the feeling that the statement is supposed to be more important than you think I can fathom, right?"

Derek just stared broodingly out the window, he wasn't good at this at all, he'd been fighting himself on returning to his injured mates side all night. Now that he was here, he just felt inept, both socially and physically. He never used to be this way, and he didn't know how to be any different now.

Harry's stomach grumbled hungrily in the silent room.

Derek's mouth twisted into a wry smile, unseen by Harry, before he sighed and moved over to the sofa and handed the food over to his hungry mate. Part of him feeling smug that he could provide for his hungry mate, even if he tried to quash it.

"Sit and eat with me," Harry suggested, "We don't even have to talk if you don't want to," he offered up, there had been a time when he didn't want to be around people either. So he tried to draw his memories of those times, to see if he could help Derek .

When Derek sat, Harry happily handed over half the food, and accepted the coffee, he was going to enjoy this for as long as Derek allowed himself to remain. It was surprisingly still warm, lukewarm for sure, but still eatable. What had happened to Derek's family? Who had betrayed them? It could be the only reason for such blatant inability to trust.

"Thank you," Harry said, stretching back carefully after he was done, finishing off his coffee as he stared pensively at Derek. "I…have no way of gaining your trust, especially if you're not willing to give it. It has to be something you're ready for. Obviously something has happened that's…shattered your trust, you need to talk to someone who can help you in a way a loved one or mate can't. A therapist."

Derek snorted derisively, whether at the suggestion he'd ever give anyone his trust or the therapist bit Harry didn't know.

"I, myself, see a therapist, it was something I desperately needed after what happened to me. Mine is in the know and employed at MACUSA or rather many of those in MACUSA visit him, he consults from time to time, builds profiles and of course, gives our people the 'rubber stamp' to return to the field. He knows about the supernatural world, nothing you say would surprise him." Harry said, while most people would be horrified that someone was admitting to having therapy, Harry wasn't one of them. He had needed someone to talk to, someone who could understand, someone who helped him in turn. He'd let people back in because he had encouraged it, and he'd forever be grateful to him for that. "Back then I didn't trust anyone and made sure he couldn't so much as mention my name outside of our meetings. Otherwise the magic in the contract would act up. It's something I'd happily make for you when you're ready, if you're ever ready."

Derek stiffened once more.

"Know this Derek…moving on with your life isn't the same as letting them go, they will always be with you," Harry said softly, giving him the same advice as his godfather gave to him with a bittersweet smile on his face. He also knew how true it was as well, they'd watched over him always.

Unable to meet Harry's eyes, but sensing the truth in the statement, eased the ache in his heart just a little. While he was unable to meet Harry's eyes, his gaze was drawn to the pictures that adorned the wall, in the middle was his courting gift. These held a place of importance to Harry, he realized, and he also begun to realize a pattern. There were pictures of who he assumed were Harry and his parents, but they only went up until he was a year old, there was nothing until Harry was a teenager with friends, a teen with a guy in quite bleak settings but during Christmas. And then an adult, with a very large group at a picnic and in various other outings. None of the friends he had as a teenager were in those, and still none of his parents. His heart lurched at the thought, had Harry lost his parents so young? "You…you lost your parents really young?"

Harry followed his gaze, tit in hopes for a tat then? "I did," Harry confirmed, "They were only twenty-one years old, the both of them, there was a time where I thought I'd die a lot younger than them. They were murdered, there was an attempt on me, I was one and a half years old at the time. They died because I was born."

Derek bodily flinched at that pronouncement, how could a child be responsible for their deaths? It wasn't as if she'd died giving birth to him…

"Before I was born there was a prophecy made by a seer," Harry revealed, watching Derek closely to see how he'd react to more of the supernatural. He didn't seem overly surprised by the information but did seem to doubt their abilities it seemed. "This prophecy indicated that a boy born as the 'seventh month dies' would have the power to defeat the 'Dark Lord' I was born on July 31st a few moments before midnight, I later found out when I got my birth certificate. There were two boys born in those hours, one before midnight the other after, the Dark wizard got word of at least half the prophecy of course, naturally, and chose the one most like himself. A half-blood, and he killed my father then my mother before turning his wand upon me and the spell backfired. His body was destroyed that night, everyone assuming I had killed him. There is a lot more to the story than that, but for me…that chapter is a long and painful part of my life. I was sent to live with my _ordinary_ Aunt, Uncle and cousin who detested the fact they had a wizard under their roof." Using Derek's term for the Mundane's.

He'd know there were other beings out there, but nothing had prepared him for _this_. Wizards, dark wizards, Dark Lords, seers, it was enough to blow his mind. Had he been that ignorant of everything that he just didn't know? Did Laura know about their existence? Did wizards just keep themselves off the radar so much so that not even his mother, a well revered and respected Alpha hadn't known of their existence? It wouldn't surprise him, anything supernatural tended to keep to itself, to avoid detection from the ordinary. Could he be the first Hale to have knowledge of the magical world?

"Considering your reaction to me and then my badge and not knowing about MACUSA you weren't aware of this element of the magical world?" Harry deduced, seeing that Derek was reeling over everything he'd told him. "It's nothing new, nearly every Were creature I've dealt with don't seem to be aware of it until they're informed."

What do you say to someone who lost their family so young? Was there anything he could say? I'm sorry seemed so…insignificant. He wanted to punch people who said it, with their empty or pitiful words. That pain, that ache in your heart, it never left you, he knew that, he still felt it two years on, the guilt choked him most days. Did Harry carry with him that same guilt? Was that the reason he needed therapy? He seemed to be coping well. "I…wasn't aware, no," Derek eventually spoke. "My family…was lost to me before I begun learning the duties of being the second-in-command," which was always going to be his position, a Beta who was second-in-command as his Alpha's brother. He'd had no interest in learning anything, choosing instead to fit in, be normal, as his mother always urged him to do so. His uncle Peter had detested that, they weren't normal and trying to be ordinary was insulting. Keeping themselves safe and hidden was different to trying to be one of them.

Harry's eyes lit up, "Ah," he murmured, realization washing over him, "Am I to assume your sister hadn't begun her Alpha training then?" feeling marginally a bit better about them taking off and leaving the territory undefended given its location. They were ignorant of their territory ways, it didn't make it all better, but Harry felt a little more gracious towards Laura Hale. Laura had to have graduated school though, why wasn't her mother making any attempts to begin her training? And why was the most important part not imparted upon Laura?

"It wasn't finished," Derek murmured, "I don't know much about it, that was between Laura and my mom," he admitted. His sister had been really smug and excited at the fact she was about to learn everything she needed to know. It made Derek blink, he'd been able to say something without feeling like someone was taking a hammer to his heart. It was…odd every attempt he made with Laura hurt immensely.

Harry made an acknowledging noise, letting Derek know he'd heard and understood. He wanted to ask so many more questions, but he didn't dare risk it. This was progress where Derek was concerned, perhaps there was hope for them after all. Wincing a little, as stabbing pains begun to make themselves known, and he had hours before he could take another pain relief draught too.

Derek felt himself relaxing farther at the rather friendly silence, grateful that there wasn't an outpouring of questions about his family. He'd been through that before…like an idiot he'd thought Kate was just interested in all aspects of his life…such a naïve fool then. No, he did not want to think on that, he absolutely refused, inhaling and exhaling, trying to ground himself, it was surprisingly much easier than normal. There was no foul odours, no deafening noises, everything was slightly muted even the traffic. The place smelt like Harry, like home. Just then Harry's chemo-signals changed, head snapping up, "Are you alright?" he asked, sounding like he'd just swallowed a particularly sour lemon.

Harry huffed out a little laugh, "I think it hurt you more to ask me that than the actual pain I'm in," he teased him a little.

Derek's cheeks went a little red, "I…I'm not used to this anymore," he said clearly defensive and uncomfortable but feeling the need to defend himself. "It's better on your own." No great expectations, no possible betrayals and no constant need to interact with anyone.

Harry nodded immediately, "I used to think that too," Harry said sincerely, "Used to train, come back home those were the only things I used to do for a while…I didn't want to let anyone in. Refusing invites to peoples night outs, get together and I began to realize it wasn't other people I didn't trust…it was me. My therapist suggested when I trusted myself I'll start to trust others again. He was right, of course, my life was empty for the longest time…and I'm only a wizard, Derek, you're a werewolf, you were born to be pack, to trust, to thrive, to be part of something greater"

Harry added quietly, green eyes reflecting, "There is no greater victim than yourself in all this." He'd take up one day and realize this himself, perhaps…maybe he'd just need a push like he himself had. Shifting uncomfortably, "Unfortunately, I'm not going to make good company for the new few hours," he didn't want Derek to leave, "You can stay if you like…I'll make us dinner later." All he could do was offer, Derek had to take that leap of faith and decide whether he wanted to let someone in or not.

Of course, Harry didn't know the half of it, when it came to the Hale house fire.

He'd soon find out.

Sleep claimed Harry before he could get any answer from Derek.

-0

Harry was jerked out of his sleep by the incessant ringing of his phone, groggily, his hand sought out the sound of the phone to grab it out of sheer habit. "'Lo?"

"Ah, sorry didn't mean to wake you up," came Zane's low soothing voice.

"S'okay, wazzit?" Harry murmured, still not really awake, blinking blearily, he found Derek still there, it made his heart soar, hope indeed. Removing the blanket, grimacing in pain, putting the speaker phone on, "Accio pain relief draught!" digging around in his bag, until he found the ones the healer had given him and swallowing both down as he listened to Zane give his report.

Derek of course, was listening making no attempts to conceal it.

"Thirty five bodies? Have any of them been identified yet?" Harry asked, sighing softly as the potion begun to work, thank goodness for that. It allowed him to sit up straighter without pain.

"Identified no, but we are aware of what they were, five of them were human, the rest are all Were's," Zane said, his tone grim. "Calavera isn't talking, not even when presented with the charges, not that she's walking out of MACUSA anyway, not with the list of her crimes, she's a damn threat to society."

Derek was startled to hear a Hunter family he actually knew.

"File the charges, we've got more than enough to hold the three of them," Harry told Zane, he was the senior officer in charge at the moment so he would be doing it. "How's your case? Did you find the little girl?" swinging his feet off the sofa, stretching out leisurely.

"We know who the culprits are, but we have no idea where they are, but we'll get there," Zane said curtly, pissed at himself that he hadn't been able to find the girl. "I do believe the husband is hiding something though, I believe he might know why this happened."

"You going back to talk to him then?" Harry said, knowing without a doubt that Zane would follow up on his suspicions.

"Yes, after this," Zane explained, "I'll find her boss," he vowed.

"I know, go talk to the father, update me tomorrow," Harry ordered with a softness to his tone. He knew how hard this was for Zane, he had kids of his own, near enough the same age as the kid who's disappearance he was investigating. "And if you need to talk…you know where I am." Offering himself as a sound post, knowing Zane did not discuss much of his work at home. He left his work at work, refusing to bring the demons home with him, although sometimes it happened regardless, for both Zane and his wife actually, who had difficult jobs.

"Thanks man," Zane murmured before the call ended.

Harry turned to face Derek properly, he'd evidently been and gone again. He had his belongings with him, they certainly didn't belong to him. He had an apple PC that was connected to the one at his office, but no laptop. He also had a few books surrounding him and the remnants of food presumably lunch.

"You investigate the Mexican hunters?" the Calavera's were prominently always in Mexico unless they were actually dealing with something big and bad. "My mom always said they stuck to the code."

"We're dealing with only one, she was disowned, changed her name, but not her ways, two others followed her lead." Harry explained, "She's been brazenly been killing Were's with a sniper rifle. Changing her MO significantly from her usual kill and bury policy. Hence the thirty-five bodies we've found buried in her former residences." It didn't need to be said that she was the one who had tried to kill Derek, judging by the way his eyes darkened he understood all too well.

"Would you like something to eat? I can cook us some venison, I still have plenty," Harry said dryly, a whole deer would see him not needing meat for at least another few months if that's all he elected to eat.

Derek nodded, cheeks a little red, figuring out why Harry would have 'plenty' of venison. Apparently he hadn't allowed any of the deer he'd caught go to waste. It made him and his wolf want to howl with the pleasure of his mate being so understanding of their ways.

"Pleasure reading? Or for college or university?" Harry asked, as he moved, flicking his wand, the potatoes, carrots and asparagus floated over to the kitchen island. The potatoes were swiftly peeled and cut up, as were the carrots and asparagus and put onto a oven pan and Harry placed it inside to roast.

It took Derek a few minutes to reply, as he watched the sight in front of him in fascination. "Online course, Liberal Arts Degree programme, from Harvard."

Harry nodded, not surprised he'd elect to take online courses, which had probably not helped Derek's seclusion any. "Do you enjoy it?" he asked, opening the fridge and taking out the preserved slabs of meat, which he then marinated and herbed up so that it would taste delicious. "Or was it done out of expectation?"

"Both," Derek admitted, it was eerie how perspective Harry could be without even knowing him.

"How far along are you from gaining your qualifications?" Harry asked, finding Derek was relaxing more when they were talking about information like this. So, he continued on in that vein, plus, he did want to get to know him and they had to start somewhere.

"Two more years," Derek informed him, he'd already done two years of it. He liked it, it was alright, the assignments were annoying sometimes but other times they were good, and it helped pass the time.

"You have something in mind for after?" Harry asked, not judging him at all, he could see how the desire to lose oneself in books with reality being so difficult.

"No," Derek murmured, he doubted very much he'd use the degree after he completed it. He didn't need a job, he didn't want one either, the thought of interacting with anyone made him shiver with revulsion. Surprisingly, Harry's probing answers didn't make him want to run. He wanted to stay here, watch over his injured mate, and watch his magical displays with a hint of reverence. He'd thought his mate was human, he wasn't, and that was a huge relief to him. instead he was in awe of him when he allowed himself to feel it. "He called you his boss," he said after a few moments of silence. The obvious going unsaid. Too young to be a boss.

"And what at twenty-years-old I'm too young?" Harry asked wryly, smirking at Derek from over his shoulder. "It was a new department and I was taught specifically to run it. Trust me I have more experience than most when it comes investigating crime and dealing with criminals." And wasn't that a sad reality?

"That why you moved?" Derek asked, closing his laptop, and setting it aside. The smell of the food causing his stomach to rumble, it smelt absolutely divine.

"Not the sole reason, no," Harry admitted, having no desire to talk about that particular part of his life, not yet anyway. Derek wasn't the only one with parts of his past that he didn't wish to discuss. The urge to ask Derek why he was still here was strong, but he had a feeling Derek would leave if he did. It was slow progress and he considered himself lucky that Derek had returned at all…was it because he was injured though? If that's what it took…well, he was glad he was shot then if that were the case.

Derek didn't ask the other reasons, instead elected to change the subject, a safer one, magic. Derek remained on the sofa, watching Harry cook, pain free and looking much better, both of them absently conversing.

Ten minutes later they were sat down to a full plate of food, roasted potatoes, asparagus, carrots and half the plate filled with a slab of venison that would fill any werewolves belly. A generous measure of gravy had been added also, mostly on the vegetables. It was the best meal Derek had had in two years, takeaways from shops and cafes paled in comparison really.

It might have been every day getting to know you conversation, but Derek did confess his biggest regret was not getting to say goodbye. Now Harry assumed he meant his the family lost to him, not the fact he'd left his uncle behind. Hence Harry was thinking of the resurrection stone…would it give Derek the peace he needs to move on or would it make the loss more prevalent?

* * *

A/N – So will we cheat a little and begin Derek's healing using the resurrection stone with forgiveness he never let himself feel in TW? Will it be Talia that encourages Derek to reveal all to Harry so that Peter can get the help he needs or will Harry find out that information from his informants? And only then Derek confessing all? Will more than Cora have survived? Will Talia confess to Derek that he has a cousin alive? Will we have a young Malia in this? Is so what age? Hmm it's too bad I actually wanted Harry to like Laura for a wee bit of time before he realized what she's like LOL oh well! what can you do! Will we see Peter as an Alpha? And taking over the Territory in beacon hills when he's better?


	8. Chapter 8

More Than Just A New Beginning

Chapter 8

* * *

The following days were…like a dream to Harry, his soulmate never left his side, not even for a moment. Always there ready and willing to help, although it wasn't often, since Harry was extremely independent and even while injured could do most things himself, and if he couldn't he used magic. He sometimes asked Derek for help though, seeing that he was…eager to prove himself a capable mate. He wasn't sure Derek even realized this, but Harry could see the actions for what they were. If he didn't know…he had to wonder how badly Derek had alienated himself from his wolf, that he was ignoring his instincts. Ignore was a strong word, perhaps resisting them may be a greater and more accurate assumption.

There was a guilt and fear in Derek, and Harry…was unable to wheedle out of Derek why. He hadn't made a massive attempt so to speak, for worries that he would drive Derek away completely. It didn't take a genius to deduce that it was something to do with the fire.

Their little bubble was popped when Laura Hale called. He had heard the conversation, not at all feeling guilty about eavesdropping. It wasn't like Derek wasn't already used to it, having come from a family mostly made up of werewolves after all. The way she had spoken to him, demanding, curt, she sounded frayed at the seams. Demanding his return home immediately, that it was 'time to move' again. Derek seemed resigned, shrinking upon himself, not even putting up a little bit of protest. He seemed to age exponentially in front of him and the guilt tripled in the space of a few seconds.

"I have to go," Derek said, barely looking up at Harry, a desolate gleam entering his eyes followed with regret.

"Of course, your sister needs you, I understand that," Harry said soft and soothingly, he'd never keep Derek away from the only family he had left. Not without a particularly good reason, and there may be a reason she was that way at the moment…perhaps hunters? "You know if you need me, or have a need of my services I'm just a phone call away? Any threat, just report it and it will be investigated." Swallowing thickly that look on Derek's face…he had a feeling it didn't bode well for him at all.

Derek nodded, grabbing his belongings stuffing them in his backpack, still not looking his way before he fled as if the grim reaper was on his tail. Harry's words of "Give me a text to let me know you get home safe," ringing in his ears as he fled for home, his good mood he'd sustained for two days vanishing completely.

Harry frowned, just when he thought they were making progress…Derek completely shuts down on him. It was almost as if he refused to allow himself any measure of happiness, and the way he'd folded completely hearing Laura's voice…that was some sort of crushing weight bearing down on Derek…how much longer could he survive with that weight on him? He closed his eyes, vividly reminded of the weight that had been placed upon his shoulders. The entire magical world depending on him to kill Voldemort, prophesized to be the only one. It was…a horrific weight for anyone to bear, "What happened to you, Derek?" Harry wondered out loud, green eyes glinting sadly. Was it even possible for him and Derek to be happy? Would he even be able to pull Derek out of that dark place he visited frequently? He vividly remembered his own time in those dark desolate places and he knew it was possible to return, but it required willingness.

Sighing softly, the weight of the silence pressing on him, it was almost oppressive really. He'd gotten used to having Derek around, the quiet flipping or pages, the clicking of his laptop or the conversations they had, quiet or not there was always some sort of noise.

His phone ringing brought him jerking out of his thoughts, grabbing his cell from where it was wedged down the side of the sofa he answered it immediately. "We found her," three days it had taken them, but they'd found her, "She's alive."

Harry deflated in relief, he'd been keeping up closely with all the investigations coming in and out of his department despite his injuries. He still gave the final orders, and had the last say in everything, not that he'd needed to intercede. His guys had been taught well, and knew how to work whether he was there or not. "That's good to hear, what's her condition?" Harry asked, unconsciously straightening up, giving Zane his full undivided attention.

"She's dehydrated, dirty, in pain, we believe she was hit with a few spells, hungry and absolutely terrified." Zane explained, all of which was completely natural, she'd been away from her parents for four days, kidnapped and held hostage by her kidnappers. "She has a few visible injuries, she's being seen by the healer now, I'll have a record of everything they've done."

"They all alive?" Harry asked, lips pursed displeased by what he was hearing, but ultimately relieved she was alive anything else could be dealt with. Time and recovery was all she needed now. Zane had been quite correct with his instincts, the father had worked with these people, in the past, long before he had a family, and it was purely retaliation that led to them kidnapping his daughter. Money, it had all been about money, the family fall out was inevitable and he wondered if the girl would ever see her father again after this.

"Except for what I suspect to be the main ringleader." Zane informed him, "He had a hold of her," he didn't add 'I didn't have a choice' because all of them would have done the same thing. That little girls life had been in danger he'd had a hold of her wand viciously thrust into her throat demanding they back off or he'd kill her, and he hadn't been prepared to risk it, in order to talk him down. He'd been desperate, sweating, scared, and that was a combination most dangerous.

"Good," Harry said, an innocent life was worth taking the life of a criminal who had chosen to waste their lives by doing illicit activities. Which meant he would be busy, Internal Affairs would need to declare it a just kill, and he'd need to go to therapy, which was mandatory after taking a life in the line of duty, which happened all too frequently. It was a good job he'd be returning soon, Zane wouldn't be able to go into the field again until he was cleared.

"Hey, how would you like some take out later all of us?" Will asked into the Zane's phone so Harry could hear him. There was a note of…hesitance in his tone, like he wasn't sure how welcomed the idea would be. Will was still the 'probie' of their group, and he was the only one who hadn't seen Harry's home, and was still getting used to speaking up, particularly around 'the boss' so to speak. "After we're finished, of course." He hastened to add.

Harry who glanced around at his empty home, the constant thrum of magic that had surrounded him with Derek's presence gone, leaving him feel rather morose. "You know what? That would be great, I'm starving."

"Really?" Will said, sounding surprised, "Alright, text what you'd like, we'll see you in a few hours?"

"You done?" Zane asked sounding amused, shaking his head.

"Yup," Will said cheerfully, you could hear the grin on the other end of the phone.

"We'll see you later," Zane said, amused, "Do you still have company?" he was the only one aware that Derek had been with Harry, due to the fact he had apparated to Harry's home while Derek was there, not that he'd met him, he'd been in the shower when he'd gone in to give Harry all the case files. He'd spoken to mid-air, reassured the 'presence' that he was a friend, that there was nothing to worry about, only then did he get the full story.

"He's returned home," Harry informed Zane, trying not to allow any sign of his internal conflict to infect his voice. He succeeded, he was too used to being professional to let it slip if he didn't desire it to be so.

"Alright, see you in a few hours," Zane replied, before giving their goodbye's and ending the call.

Harry stared at his phone, staring at nothing in particular as his thoughts mulled over everything.

With a plan of action emerging, Harry scrolled through his contacts until he found the name and number he was looking for, and hit call.

"Hello?" a voice asked five minutes later.

"Mike? It's Harry Potter, I have a job for you, it takes precedence over everything you've got going on, but are you free?" Harry asked, as always kind enough to hear them out.

"Well, I only have a few pieces of information left to write down for the MCD, but other than that my schedule is free." Mike revealed, the Major Crimes Department needed him quite frequently when it was magic they weren't familiar with or even runes and such.

"You know everything about Nemeton's correct?" Harry asked, listening intently.

"Of course, it's a massive source of power for Druids and creatures on the lands," Mike answered immediately, "Not just Druids of course, but yeah, they're extremely important nexus'." They were nothing to wizards and witches of course, wizards and witches couldn't harness any magic from the nexus' their magic wasn't compatible but they were important nonetheless.

"And if there was no pack or druid to keep track?" Harry asked in idle curiosity.

Mike inhaled sharply, "Merlin, no, it's extremely dangerous!" came his indignant and incredulous voice.

"It's also the biggest Nexus we know, it's connected to the ley lines and telluric currents." Harry informed him, knowing he'd need to tell him everything.

Mike mouthed wordlessly, a strangled sound emerging, "It's unprotected? Unmanned?" shock prevalent.

"The pack who was responsible for it perished in a house-fire that was entirely too suspicious, we have our suspicions on it, hunters I believe. Only one person actually survived the fire initially, and two pack members who fled to New York that weren't in it. I'm not even sure if any of them know about the nexus." Harry informed him seriously, "I need someone to keep an eye on it and make sure it's flourishing and untampered with, I'm gathering a team to stay there while I try to figure out what to do long term. I do believe though that it is Hale land and it feels wrong to invite another pack to tend to it and the territory but given the inevitable it's either that or clearing the entire town of mundane's in order to protect them." this was all something he wanted to push as far back as possible while he got to know Derek more and gain the guys trust enough to tell him what he was keeping secret.

Once again the idea of using the stone was…prevalent.

"You wish for me to go to California?" Mike deduced, yes, he knew where every single nexus was.

"I do, as soon as you can," Harry revealed, "All expenses paid of course,"

"You do know I could be there for months? Magic can't be used to find the nexus, I'll have to find it on my own. Fortunately, if I knew where the pack stayed, it will shorten the radius down, they wouldn't be far from it." Mike's voice came through the phone.

"I understand completely, and we'll give you all the information you might need." Harry promised. "I'll be sending someone along with you, to go undercover at the local Police station, there has been a lot of magical shenanigans happening…I don't even want to try and guess at the death tally in the past two years."

"Two years?" came his strangled voice. "Okay, I'll get the orders filled, and the portkey ready, have whoever's coming with me, meet me at the entrance of MACUSA ASAP." He wanted to find the nexus as soon as possible, two years! It was unheard of. Surely the pack on such a massive source of power had allies who knew at least? Why hadn't the allies came to offer aid? Why had the two remaining members fled? It was beyond his scope of understanding, truly.

"I'll let you know when they're on their way," Harry informed him, he guessed interviews would have to wait, and Jordan and Mike leave immediately.

"Thanks," Mike said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Done," Harry said, listening to Mike rushing around, clearly busy, "Bye for now," with that he hung up, time to talk to Parish.

Fortunately, he had saved the guys number in his phone.

Harry called it.

"Hello?" came Parish's voice, calm, collected and soothing.

"Hello, Mr. Parish, it's Harry Potter, I'm calling regarding the interview I had set up earlier this week," Harry explained to the half-hellhound.

"Do you need to cancel again?" Parish's voice asked, still calm and understanding. What had happened to Harry had gotten around, so everyone knew why the interviews had been cancelled.

"No, in fact, I'd like to ask you a few questions…how would you like to work undercover?" Harry asked, too busy and the case too urgent to really care about trying to find the best person for the job. To be fair he believed Jordan might well be. He was raised normal, unaware of the creature inheritance, been in the military, and well, yes, he'd be absolutely perfect. If he could lie worth a damn he supposed. If he couldn't well, as dulled as an Ordinary's senses were…they could tell when they were lied to, especially cops.

"Undercover?" Parish asked, "Where and why?" curiosity peaked. Wanting to get every scrap of information he could before he agreed or declined what Harry was offering.

Harry summoned the paperwork, flipping through it to find exactly where Parish would be going if he accepted the assignment. "California, a little place called Beacon Hills, and you'd be employed in the Beacon Hills Police department. There used to be a pack protecting the town, what do you know of Nemeta's?"

"What's a Nemeta?" Jordan asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"It's a very powerful sentient magical beacon that gives the outward appearance of a tree, the strongest one we have, that those of supernatural inclination are drawn to. Unconsciously and through greed in order to have that power at their fingertips. It leaves the ordinary folk in extreme danger from those of those that do end up drawn to it and thus the town by proximity." Harry explained, not all 'supernatural' creatures were peaceful ones. "A lot of the cases in the station will be supernatural in nature. I'll be sending a group down at one point, to protect them until I find a pack that can take over from us or have us settle down there permanently."

"You have someone in mind?" Jordan queried, if that was the case then he wouldn't be undercover long.

"I do, but I am unsure of how she will react to the news," Harry admitted, and he didn't want to do it any time soon but time was of the essence. "I will need to know all suspected cases, you'll be given everything you need in order to complete your task unhindered. In the coming week others will be joining you in getting wards put up so you will be able to track down supernatural's and deal with them."

"Deal with them?" Jordan asked, caution in his voice.

"Yes, make sure they're not a threat to the population," Harry explained easily, "Warn them that the territory is under new management and if they behave they can remain. If not they will be arrested and ensure they realize it wouldn't be an ordinary prison which they could escape."

"Yes, Sir," Jordan answered, "I accept the job," it would be his first official job since he joined MACUSA and begun learning about his new powers. It wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind, but he rather liked how important his first mission was. He'd expected – quite naturally – that he would have to work his way up again. Instead he was getting to prove himself right away, and he was determined to ensure it went smoothly.

"My advice, get on well with your team, become a cohesive unit and you'll do well together." Harry said honestly, he tended to keep groups together that work well, it meant a more efficient workforce. "You'll not be working with them full time yet, you're focus will be at the Beacon Hills Police Department I'll send you a more detailed report of what's expected of you. When can you pack?"

"Uh," Jordan was clearly taken off-guard at the swiftness of it. "Right now if you like?"

"Then pack your bags, Mike will meet you with a Portkey to Beacon Hills, ASAP." Harry informed him, "Mike will be hunting down the Nemeta and checking on it, by this evening you'll be officially a member of BHPD."

"Sir," was all Jordan said before the call ended.

Harry sighed, leaning back, he probably should have done this days ago regardless of his injury. Although, he wouldn't have been much help to anyone, between the potions and the pain he wouldn't have been coherent much let alone enough to do what he was going to have to do to set everything up for the guys in Beacon Hills.

A notification informed him he had a missed call from Zane.

Arching a brow, confused, he'd literally just been talking to him a while ago, had something happened to the girl?. Heart pounding with worry, he called Zane back only to be met with a voicemail.

"Zane, it's Harry call me when you get this," Harry said into his phone after the beep prompted him to do so. Staring down at the phone, he pursed his lips, but set it aside, even they abided hospital rules, which meant no phones on. Picking up his ordinary pen and paper, he begun to write out a list of orders for Jordan, beginning with the most important and working his way through things that could be done when he had a moment to things that can be done when he had free time.

While doing that, he begun writing everything Jordan would require to make everything easier. Due to the fact that he didn't have magic per se, he would need magical items that would perform the tasks for him until he found the appropriate group to head to Beacon Hills until the place had guardians – Were's – protecting its boarders again. Which would be very soon, wards must be erected to help Jordan do his job, there was no other way to know supernatural's were in the town.

A text message interrupted his work, a small smile appearing on his face, hope budding within him. If Derek hadn't planned to return at any point of time…he wouldn't have sent that message. He would have probably just ignored his request.

 **I'm back at the apartment, remember to take your potion.**

It was by no means a long text by any stretch of imagination, but Harry didn't require one. It was simple care that he relished. Derek having remembered when he was supposed to take his potions, and had reminded him. It's not as if he actually needed the reminder, the pain did that for him, although it had reduced significantly since.

It was two hours before he heard from anyone, as he worked diligently on his plans, then read through the case files and wrote adjustments and such when required. Signing off on things that required his attention and needed his signature. No doubt, when the others came they'd have another load of stuff for him to look at, staved off the boredom though.

Merlin only knows when he'd see Derek again.

Zane it seemed was here, but without any of the others. The wards had alerted him before the first knock on the door. The door opened on Harry's command, peering up at his friend – and he was a friend as well as his employee, although one could argue he was more like a co-worker. "Zane, is the girl alright?" he asked immediately, holding his breath as he waited bated breath for an answer.

"Hmm? Of course, why wouldn't…she's fine," Zane said, realizing that his phone call could have been construed as bad news considering he'd rang only ten minutes earlier. "I remained in the hospital to get a statement from the young girl, with her parents and a lawyer present. It ran on longer than I thought, then I returned to MACUSA to have everything written up. The others will be joining us in twenty minutes."

"Alright, help yourself" Harry said, quickly taking his potion, giving Zane a speculative look, Zane meanwhile had went straight for his bar and helped himself to a fire whiskey. "So why is it you called?" if not for an update on the current case and in the middle of a working hour. Yes, he'd called to make sure he was fine, but that was outside of work hours unless he called first for an update.

"I got an update on the Hale case," Zane admitted, turning around staring at Harry grimly, sipping the drink without so much as a grimace.

"Okay, go on," Harry said, closing the folders he had open in his lap.

"I don't like loose ends, so I wanted to find out more about the Hale family, particularly Peter, so I asked Maggie at the tech department to dig deeper." Zane admitted, he'd been too busy to look through the information himself.

"What did she find?" Harry asked, Maggie was one of their best, but then again, everyone in the tech department had been hired because they were 'one of the best' they needed the finest and brightest working for them in order to keep up with the caseloads.

"Two things," Zane sighed, wandering over and seating himself on the sofa, fingers drifting around the glass absently. "Peter Hale survived the fire, and it still alive."

"What?" Harry asked alarmed, "But they've been living in unsuitable accommodations, especially if they have a burn victim with them, two bedroom properties and Derek hasn't mentioned Peter at all, only Laura." He'd assumed Peter had not made it passed being rescued out of the fire.

"He's spent the last two years in a comatose state in the long term care ward at Beacon Hills Hospital," Zane informed him with a grimace, unable to help himself but harshly judge Laura and Derek Hale, victims or not…leaving behind family for any reason was…despicable.

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry shook his head, as if trying to dislodge the words and make them arrange in a different way that didn't paint such a bleak picture. Peter Hale, youngest sibling of Talia Hale, uncle to Derek and Laura Hale.

"There's more," Zane added darkly.

Harry inhaled sharply, "Let's hear it," disbelief coursing through him.

"There's another survivor, Cora Hale, she's in New Mexico, of all places, it's been confirmed that it's the same girl that's supposedly dead."

"Merlin," Harry breathed, blinking rapidly as he processed what he was hearing. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"There is another Hale," Zane added rubbing his face tiredly, "Malia Hale, there's an adoption form for her, but illegally done we suspect, the mother didn't sign it and the father's signature doesn't match…it was evidently falsified, but the handwriting matches Talia Hale. Malia Hale's father is Peter Hale, and there is only one child with the same DOB and name Malia Tate…presumed dead, body never found. Her adopted sister and mother were in the car accident the entire family mundane."

"What the fuck?" Harry grimaced as he stood, pacing as he processed all he'd just heard the potion thankfully preventing him from feeling pain. His thoughts whirling, did Derek know his younger sister had survived? Why let her go to New Mexico at ten years of age? What about the daughter? Why would Talia falsify legal documents and keep her brother unaware of his daughter? The family was becoming more and more screwed up the more he found out. "Merlin, I'm going to have to talk to Laura Hale aren't I?" he wasn't looking forward to that at all.

"More importantly we need to find out if Peter Hale is a werewolf, because if he is…he could become aware at any given moment and completely out the supernatural community. I'm sorry boss but I cannot keep this quiet." Zane said, he would not risk the supernatural world being revealed by a werewolf in so much pain he didn't realize what he was doing.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Harry confessed tiredly, swallowing thickly, mind muddling over the more important things. "I already have Jordan and Mike heading to Beacon Hills, in fact they're probably already there. Mike can do the test and let us know quite quickly."

"And should he be a werewolf?" Zane asked cautiously.

"Then we get him to one of our hospitals, we heal him and do what we can for him," Harry said subdued, shuddering anew, it was like the Dursley's they would have abandoned him in a heartbeat too. Was that the kind of mate he wanted? That ran at the first sign of trouble? Was that what Derek was always going to do? Was he better off cutting ties to Derek before he got his heart broken? Or invested too much time and effort to be let down? No, he couldn't do that, it just wasn't in him to give up. Plus, there might be an element here that he wasn't seeing yet. He tried to remind himself that Derek was young, eighteen-years-old, but by the time he reached that age…well, Derek wasn't him, he couldn't set that sort of standard.

"Shall I call Mike?" Zane asked, as Harry paced more erratically, clearly distracted by everything he'd learned.

Harry waved his hand, giving Zane the go ahead, before staring out of the window, so much for a simple courtship. Then again, it was never going to be a normal simple courtship was it? "I think you should remain in charge for a few weeks Zane…I'm going to take on the Hale case on a full-time basis and solve it." which meant approaching Laura and Derek in an official capacity, and he didn't know how Derek would react to it at all.

"A few weeks?" Zane echoed in amusement, snorting, "You'll have it solved within a few days." Harry was like a dog with a bone, he wouldn't let up until he had every single loose end tied up, as he always did with every single case he took on.

Harry sighed, the wards alerting him to the others coming. "Set the files aside, and call Mike, the others are coming up."

Zane was quick to do just that he was starving.

Harry on the other hand...not so much, the next week was going to make or break his and Derek's relationship. Not that there was much of one to begin with right now.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! Thought I'd get this chapter posted for you all before the new year! So, will we see a reasonable and contrite Laura or will she lash out at the condemnation that Harry will unleash upon her? Will he confess about Cora or try and find out why the girl went to New Mexico first? And yes! Peter will be in the story soon! Will he be as angry as he was in the original series? Or will having someone in his corner make it a little easier to bear? Will there be a potion to bring out the Alpha in someone? So that Peter could become an Alpha and lead the charge to protect Beacon Hills along with those Harry sends? R&R please


End file.
